M a r i o n e t t e
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart? (Rated high T, subject to change)
1. String 1

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

**ATTENTION: Okay. First things first. I got the idea for this fanfiction from listening to a song. (If you wanna know what song, PM me.) Yes. I know there are many fanfics out there that have the same idea of Touko becoming N's princess and staying with him forever yadda yadda yadda. I've read a couple, but not all the way through since I have a very short attention span and get bored easily. No, this fanfiction is not like the others. I read the last/latest chapter of the ones I've found, and no, the plots are entirely different. If you want to tell me I'm copying, whatever. I know I'm not, and all my stories are unique in their own aspect.**

**Anyway, thanks to my amazing Beta Reader Poke-lover88 for helping me with the plot (keeping it consistent) and stuff. ;) You're awesome, girl! And also to malory79080 for helping a bit in the beginning before she got busy. You both are super~!**

**FYI: This fanfiction is HIGH "T" and could be subject to change, such as changing to "M". Please be aware of that.**

**And I was planning on writing the entire thing before publishing...but then I thought- "SCREW THIS SHIT! I'M PUBLISHING IT!" xD**

**Read on! (And I hope you like this Pikachaaaa!)**

* * *

**Part 1 - Fear**

"_**Noun:**_

_Fear_

A strong, uncontrollable, unpleasant emotion caused by actual or perceived danger or threat."

* * *

_~String 1~_

I glower at the man before me with a look of disgust. "Never!" I spit, my hands trembling as I hold myself up before flipping my middle finger at him furiously. "Why the hell would you even suggest that?! You're sick! GET LOST!"

He eyes me silently, like a cat would a mouse; this act of superiority pisses me off. "Answer me!" My demand does not come as powerful as I'd hoped. He walks over purposefully, and his Reshiram watches as he approaches me.

Kneeling down, he looks at me in the eye before slowly reaching his hand up, and caressing my cheek. What the fu-!?

"I'll ask you again," he says, his eyes glinting with an unsettling light, "Will you be my princess?"

It takes all my strength, but I swing my arm around and shove him away; I fall to my stomach, all energy spent.

"No…" I try to whisper, but my face is pointed towards the dirt and muffles my voice, making it inaudible even to me.

I hear him stand with a sigh, and glance up. "We'll see, Touko," he says with an odd expression, "we'll see…" With that, he walks over to Reshiram, and pulls himself onto the white dragon before it rises into the air, and flies through the hole behind the throne.

I look around and watch as Plasma grunts march around the rubble of his throne room, and moan, holding my stomach in pain; getting knocked backwards by my Samurott must've broken something.

I dig into my pocket and retrieve my Xtransceiver, before flipping it open and dialing a specific number. "M-mom!" I gasp, looking at her startled face as tears start running down my cheeks as the realization of what just happened settles in. "I want to go home!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm handed a cup of tea and I sip it gratefully; I've already taken a shower and washed my filthy, frizzy hair, though I'm pretty sure there's still a layer of grime caked on my skin. That's what battling that asshole does to a person: Gets them injured and covered in dirt.

Mom sits down on a chair across from me. "Dear...what happened?" she asks with a frown, her motherly aura kicking in.

I look at the steam rising up out of my mug. "Well…it was a tie," I say. "The battle, I mean. Neither of us won." I drink a little more and let out a breath; it tastes _so_ good.

Mom stares at me thoughtfully. "So...what does that mean?" She crosses her arms in thought.

I shrug, "I'm not sure…" I say, "I don't know if they'll leave us alone or what. N asked me to be his princess, but I flat out refused. What on earth was he thinking!? That little shit..." I glare at my mug, clenching my fist and wishing I'd at least punched him in the face when I had the chance.

My mom looks at me with a ghostly expression. "Touko…."

I blink, my gaze catching hers, "What?" She looks like she's going to throw up...and she just might.

Mom places her hands on her knees and looks at me with a pale face. "I've….heard things about the Harmonia family," she says, "and they're not very good."

I frown, and set down my mug slowly. I'd never heard anything about the Harmonias. Hell, I hadn't known they'd existed until Team Plasma rose to power. "But….what is it?" I ask, waiting for an answer to explain her odd behavior.

She swallows thickly and looks at me with a hard expression. "Well…"

Suddenly, I feel as if my heart beats like a gong inside of my chest, and I tip over, grasping the coffee table for support.

_Ba-dump._

I jerk again, and tip towards the floor, knocking my mug onto the carpet. I hear the sound of my mom calling to me as my ears begin to fail, and my eyes drift closed as there is one, final gong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of an alarm rings in my ears, and I blink at the sunlight flooding into my room. What...happened last night? I don't really remember. Oh wait. I battled N...then Bianca and Cheren took me home….mom and I talked….then...nothing… That's weird.

Sitting up, I push my covers back, and swing my legs out of bed, still perplexed by my lack of memory. I head downstairs and see my mom is making pancakes. She never makes pancakes, she hates them. I frown; something must be up.

Mom turns when my foot lands on the last step. "Oh Touko!" she beams. "Good morning dear!" Her smile looks….I dunno...weird.

I give her a small wave. "Yeah...mornin'...why are you making pancakes?"

She flips a few before placing some finished ones on a plate and covering them with hot maple syrup. "Oh...you know...I just wanted to make something special for my favorite daughter!" She sets the plate at my usual place at the table.

I bite my lip, feeling weird, "I'm your _only _daughter…" I slide into my chair awkwardly.

She smiles sweetly, "Yes, but I want to talk to you about some important things!"

I cross my arms, "Yeah? What stuff?"

She rinses her hands off and turns the knob on the sink. "Oh...you know...finding a suitable husband, getting engaged, that sort of thing."

"ENGAGED!?" I exclaim, my eyes widening. "What century did you drop out of!? 'Suitable _husband_?' Have you gone mad!?" I slam my hands on the table and her face falters. Where did that come from? Hell, this conversation was weird to begin with! How could we go from pancakes to marriage in a few sentences!?

"I just...thought...you know, since you're seventeen that you'd be thinking about getting married," her voice peeters off.

I give her an incredulous look. "Do you think that I'm emotionally ready for something like that!? Plus, I don't want to get married til I feel like it! Hell! I don't want to do anything like that for at least ten years! Frick, Mom...you must've hit your head on something! I'm outta here. I don't want to hear anymore of this bullshit."

I storm outside as mom watches me leave with a confused look on her face. I ignore the sound of a loud crash and a shriek from inside my house, being too angry to care.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tossing a rock, it skids across the surface of a tiny pond as I try to vent my anger in the calmest way possible. Why on earth would my mom suggest something like that? She's the last person I'd ever think of hearing say something like that. With her being all, "You need to wait to marry because if you find the wrong person then you'll be in a bad situation, yadda yadda yadda…" so I'm not sure why she'd even bring that up. She's all for waiting to be in a relationship...or...she was...

I throw another rock and it hits the water with a sploosh. Staring at the water as it ripples, I contemplate what happened this morning; none of it adds up. It just doesn't.

First, I had memory loss, and mom told me I should think about getting married….then there were those pancakes… I'm not even going to get started with the pancakes.

Scratching my head, I pick up another stone, and chuck it as far as I can; it lands in the center of the pond. I can barely hear it hit, but at least my throw was good.

I'm about to pick up another rock when I hear my Xtransceiver ring. Pressing the flashing green button, I accept the call. "Hello?" I ask, and see the faces of Bianca and Cheren squished on the tiny screen.

"Heeeeey girl!" Bianca says cheerily. "Let's hang out! You stopped Team Plasma and I wanna partaaay!"

I feel my mouth turning up in a smirk. Leave it up to Bianca to make me laugh. "I'll be right there," I tell her. "Where are we meeting?"

"Striaton!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I slurp some of my raspberry slushie out of the plastic cup I bought at the diner we're currently eating at; both of my friends sit across from me as we talk.

"No WAY!" Bianca exclaims, and I choke in surprise at her outburst, spitting purple juice everywhere. Cheren glances down at his now speckled jacket and sighs loudly, giving me an annoyed look.

I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand, "Yeah, he did say that," I confirm, slamming my cup down.

She looks at me in awe. "I can't believe N said he likes you!"

"He said he wanted me to be his princess," I correct her, tilting my head, then frown. "That bastard..."

Bianca just keeps shaking her head, "But that means that he _likes you_," she insists, leaning forward.

I put a hand on her shoulder, "Dear," I say, "there is no way that N, the King of Team Plasma has a crush on me. Get real, girl. He was simply saying that...for whatever messed up reason he had. I don't think he ever showed any interest in me when we met and battled. He must've said that out of the blue because he was upset that our battle ended in a tie."

Cheren keeps sighing loudly, obviously not wanting to take part in our conversation about N and his 'supposed crush' on me. I don't blame him; I don't want to have this conversation either...but Bianca just won't shut up. I glance over at him and smirk just for the heck of it; he glares back, clearly annoyed.

Bianca claps her hands together, "Just think about it Touko!" she says. "You, the daring hero, and N, the King of the enemy. You both love each other, but can't admit it-!"

I shove a cheese biscuit in her mouth, and shake my head. "Get real Bianca."

"Yes, please," Cheren adds, rolling his eyes. I give him a light punch in the arm, and he rubs it, wincing. "Anyway, we've been here for a while, and they're about to close, so we should probably leave."

"I don't wanna leave yet!" Bianca exclaims, turning to her left to look at the boy beside her. "I know we saw her yesterday when we took her home, and I KNOW that we've been here for three hours...but...I want to spend more time with Touko! She's in need of us!"

"Need?" I say, my eyebrow raising; that's an interesting thought...

She sighs, exasperated that neither of us get it. "Yes! You just defeated Team Plasma, N said he likes you, and you said you were having memory problems. Of course we should stay with you! OH! I've got it!" she cheers. "You should come and have a sleepover with me! Cheren, you can just go home and...study or something." She reaches over and grabs my hand. "It'll be a girls only sleepover! Let's go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I sit in front of Bianca, and hold onto a heart-shaped pillow, squeezing it tightly. "Bianca, how long are you going to be doing that?" I ask her as she pulls on my hair, almost making me yelp in pain..._almost._

"Until this hair tie comes out and I can give you pigtails!" she declares loudly; I sigh, knowing I will probably be sitting here for at least another forty-five minutes.

"I'm going to make you all pretty!" she continues. I look up at the ceiling fan as it whirrs around in dizzying circles.

"Uh huh…" I nod slightly, then glance back at her. "But why? You know I don't really care for this sort of thing."

Bianca purses her lips and dodges the subject before picking up two hair ties with Tepig heads and holding them out. "How do these look? Aren't they cute?"

I take them and place them back on her tiny table that sits in the middle of her room. "B," I say, "c'mon, why are you doing this?"

She glances back and forth before breaking down and letting her shoulders sag, "I….I like the idea of you and N getting together!" she blurts. "You should take his offer and at least give it a chance."

I whirl around, giving her an incredulous look, feeling a little surprised and hurt by her suggestion. "B, you aren't serious, right?" I demand, looking at her dead on, feeling confusion clutch at my chest.

She shifts uncomfortably, ignoring my blazing eyes, "Well…."

I jump to my feet, and look down at her with furious eyes. "First my mom, now you?" I state, my eyes narrowing. "Why are you both suddenly trying to shove me towards N? When my mom first heard about him, she thought he was a creepy, and _you _told me to stay away from him….and you also said not to even battle him! How come you've changed your tune so quickly!? It was only a week ago when you said, and I quote, 'Take him down like a boss because he isn't worth shit.'"

Bianca pushes herself up, and looks at me steadily with a blank look. "I think….it's a good idea."

I stare at her with wide eyes, "Didn't you listen to a word I said?" I growl, blinking at her with expectant eyes.

"It's a good idea," she repeats quietly.

I gawk at her; what's wrong with her now?! "B-?"

"It's a good idea…get with N, Touko."

I backup, my face twitching and point my thumb at the pink bedroom door, "O...kay. I'm gonna head to the bathroom, I'll be right back, okay?"

She gives me a dazed nod. "...Good idea….oh….yes, go to the restroom...I'll…."

I'm through the door before I can hear her finish, and run out of the house with the sound of her mom calling after me, wondering where I'm going; my feet pound against dirt as I leave the blue shingled house behind me.

I've got to go and talk with Cheren!

* * *

~Misty/Ms. Ketchum


	2. String 2

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

_~String 2~_

* * *

I slam my closed fist onto Cheren's door, knocking as loudly as I can; it's almost 9pm, so he should still be awake. Emphasis on the "_should_."

"Cheren!" I yell. "Open this door, dammit!" I swiftly kick it with my booted foot, and cross my arms in annoyance and impatience.

The door finally creaks open with a groan, and Cheren looks at me with a raised eyebrow through the crack, "What now Touko?" he asks flatly.

I barge inside, dropping my bag on the floor, and run to his living room couch. "Cheren," I say seriously, sitting down and throwing one arm up on the top of the couch. "I think Bianca's gone frickin' bonkers!"

Cheren rubs his temple with a sigh, "I thought we already established that theory?"

I shake my head, "No, Cheren, you don't get it. I'm not joking this time," I say. "I think she's really lost it. She suddenly started acting weird and tried to make me look girly, then before I knew it, she was repeating the same thing and telling me I needed to marry N!" I try to get him to understand my urgency, but he doesn't seem that interested...not that he ever is.

Cheren sits down across from me on the other posh sofa. "Maybe she's having a bad day?" he suggests diplomatically. I should've known he would say something like that...he can never read the mood correctly.

I rub my hands down my face with a groan, feeling stressed, "Noooo Cheren. She thought N was as much of a creep as you and I did. And now she's spouting off shit and I don't know what the fuck to do! Cheren! You and Bianca like each other, right? _DO _something!"

"Touko, calm down!" Cheren snaps, his voice rising...probably because I said he liked Bianca. "You're overreacting a bit."

"A bit? A _bit_?!" I shout, my anger flaring as my face contorts into a twisted frown. "I've been fighting Team Plasma for over six months now, and after the toughest battle of my life, my sworn enemy tells me to basically marry him! Then I get home, have a memory spell, and Bianca suddenly goes all 'repeat the same thing' on me! I don't understand any of it!" I throw my hands up in the air before leaning back into the couch and crossing my arms.

Cheren stands stiffly, "Let me get you some tea. Maybe that'll calm you down." He walks into the kitchen and I huff under my breath, reaching up to pull my hat down, then realize I must've left it at Bianca's.

Well shit.

My blue haired friend walks back inside and hands me a cup of chamomile. "Here, I put in a little honey. Don't see why you like it that way though." He pushes up his glasses and crosses his arms.

I shrug slightly, and take the cup before blowing the steam away with a quick puff of air, "Thanks Cheren," I say. "I think I'm gonna stay here for the night, if you don't mind. And I'll stay even if you _do _mind."

He shrugs, "You can have the guest room," he tells me. "Just don't break anything."

I 'hmph', and sip my tea; what made him think I was gonna break anything? I'm careful! ….Most of the time. "Fine...where are your parents?"

"They are out in Nimbasa," he replies. "Now, I'm going to bed. You have exhausted me beyond what I should _have _to deal with. If you need anything, just tell me. Don't beat me up." With that, he walks out of the living room and towards the stairs while yawning loudly.

"Tch…" I grumble, and finish off my tea in one big gulp, earning me a burn in the throat department. "Ack! _SHIT_."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm half asleep when I hear something moving around in the kitchen. Sitting up with a yawn, I crawl out of bed; rubbing my dry eyes, I head out of the guest room, and into the hall.

That's when I see Cheren sitting on the sofa, and he doesn't look good….not one bit.

"Cherry?" I ask, inching towards him, holding my hand out. "Are you okay?"

He slowly turns his head, and looks at me blankly, even more blankly than he _usually _does. "Touko...you should listen to Bianca and your mother." He then mumbles something inaudible.

I frown, my brow furrowing, "Huh? Listen about what? Speak up."

He blinks, "Listen to Bianca and your mother," he repeats dully.

My eyes widen; is he...falling under the same mental condition Bianca did? "Oh...and what is that?" I ask carefully, my face tightening. "What did they say?" That's when it hits me.

I never told Cheren about my mom; a chill runs down my spine.

"Listen to...Bianca and your mother," he repeats, "and...become N's princess."

I tense up; yes, Cheren has somehow caught the same mental sickness as Bianca. "Of all the-...this is bullshit!" I hiss under my breath before looking back at the boy. "Cheren.." He looks at me. "I left my hat at Bianca's...I'm going to go get it, alright?"

He nods slowly, "Hat...Bianca's house...go...N's princess."

I shudder visibly, and head to the door in three quick steps, shrugging on my black vest, shoving my feet into my shoes, and heading out the door, bag in hand.

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath, and send out my Braviary when I'm far enough away from Cheren's house. I can't stay in Nuvema town...not after what's happening to all those close to me.

"C'mon, let's go buddy," I tell my pokemon, and I hop on; the large bird rises into the air and flies into the darkness, leaving the lights of my hometown behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm heading towards Floccesy town when I hear it: The noise of something following me. I pretend not to notice, but reach down for Zekrom's Pokeball. What is it? Why is it following me? I swallow thickly. Could it be N? Or maybe it's one of my friends who are under the influence of that creepy mind thing, and they're coming to kill me!?

I facepalm, feeling ridiculous. No...they only said that they wanted me to marry N… Could that mean that they're after me to try and attempt a kidnapping!? That'd be embarrassing...the Hero of Unova kidnapped in the middle of the night! I can see the headlines now! But still….if they are under the influence of that mind-control thing...then...who knows what'll happen!

I bite my nails nervously.

Well...shit, that would mean I'm in a big mess. One filled with lots of mentally messed up people, and one crazy freak who wants to marry me. That's fucking GREAT!

Glancing over my shoulder, I feel my heartbeat getting louder as it tries to become the only thing I can hear. The shadowy thing is getting closer….and closer… I bite my lip, feeling a tiny bit more scared than I was previously. Because what if the shadowy thing _isn't _any of those things? What if it is something else altogether!?

At the last second, I whip around and throw out my electric dragon. "Fusion Bolt!" I call as the shadowy figure descends. Zekrom lets out a roar, and charges up its attack before blasting a volt of electricity at the shadow, but it dodges easily, and comes at us again.

Gritting my teeth together, I turn around to sit on Braviary backwards so that I can get a better view of our attacker. My heart is hammering and I can almost feel my entire body shuddering. Dark spooky things...I hate those. "Zekrom, keep it at a good enough distance and use-"

"Focus Blast!"

Whirling around, I look behind me just in time to see an Accelgor speeding towards us from the west. Where the hell did that come from!?

"Isn't that-?" I start in utter shock, but the shadowy figure suddenly stops as my pokemon and I get farther away and just….watches.I shiver, eyeing it carefully, waiting for it to follow, but it doesn't. It just sits there…._watching_ me.

Slowly, I turn around and hold onto Braviary's feathers as I follow Accelgor with Zekrom close behind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Landing, I hop off Braviary, and return both my pokemon. "Accelgor?" I ask, walking towards it as we head towards the outskirts of Floccesy. "Aren't you..?"

"Touko!" I hear, and turn to see a familiar face.

"Alder!" I exclaim, running towards him and throwing my arms around his neck. "It's you!"

He looks at me with a kind smile. "When my Bouffalant started acting up, I knew something was wrong," he says, patting my head, "so I sent Accelgor to see what was up."

I let out a sigh of relief, feeling safer now that I'm with the former champion. "Alder, I...need to tell you something," I say. "It's...about N."

He nods, beckoning me towards his house. "Tell me about it inside...whatever was following you might still be out here."

I head inside with Alder, and look over my shoulder once more before the door shuts behind me.

"Alder," I say, "you don't know how happy I am to see you." I smile. "It's been a rough day...and I-" Another shock travels from my heart outward...like...an explosion. I grasp my head as it pounds.

"Irk!" I grunt, and collapse onto the floor.

_Ba-dump._

* * *

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	3. String 3

_Ma-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

_~String 3~_

Opening my eyes, I look around blearily and feel a cool rag on my head. I reach up, and remove it before shifting around, and pushing myself onto my elbows. Blinking, I suddenly remember last night's events.

Fuck.

I reach down next to the bed and find my Pokeballs before sending everyone out through the window. "Go relax," I tell them, "you earned it." With several nods, all my Pokemon disperse.

Upon hearing a noise, I glance up, and see Alder walking in through the door, holding a bundle of wood under his hairy arms. "Mornin' sunshine!" he says warmly.

My cracked lips break into a smile, and I nod at him in return, "Morning Alder."

The older man sets down the pile near his fireplace, and wipes his brow. "Have a good sleep?" he asks.

I nod, "Yes...still feeling like shit, but still…" I swing my legs out of bed and yawn, stretching my arms into the air.

"We don't need to be cursing, dear," he says, and I stick my tongue out at him.

"Meh...fine…" I head over to the bathroom to splash my face as Alder traipses back outside.

"Yo Bouffalant," I say, squeezing past it, and turning the water on. Why does Alder let his pokemon sit in the most obnoxious places?

"Booooof," it replies, and doesn't budge; I sigh.

"Touko!" Alder calls.

I stick my head out and around the doorframe, "Yeah?"

"I've got a present for you!" he responds.

Shaking the water off my hands, I take the old towel hanging on a hook and dry them off before climbing over Bouffalant again, and walking outside.

"What is it?" I ask, but double take as soon as Alder turns around. "What the _fuck_?!"

He grins at me as he holds out some poofy clown pants and a hot pink, sequin tanktop. "I bought you some clothes!" he says.

"What store!?" I yelp, staring at his horrible taste in fashion. I mean...who'd put such articles of clothing together in the first place!? ...Oh wait….Alder would.

He chortles at me, and holds it up, "I think it will look fantastic on you!" he declares and I snatch both pieces away in annoyance.

"You bumbling weirdo…" I huff, and stomp back inside; my clothes are rank from wearing them for so long. Kicking off my socks and shorts, I pull my tanktop up over my head, and look down at the clothes he bought. I haven't had to wear shit like this since I was three!

"Oh, and one more thing," Alder says from the other side of the door, and I hear him hang something on the doorknob. "I don't know how I did with this...but…"

After I listen to his receding footsteps, I unlock the door and stick my arm out to grab the plastic sack. Peering inside, I deadpan.

My new undergarments have hearts and several happy Emolga on them. This is definitely something a three year old would wear...I would know. I let out a long breath, and switch out my old underwear and bra for the new…'Hello Emolga' ones…

Shrugging on the hideous tanktop and clown pants, I step outside, and glower at Alder. "I hate you," I say, but he just points at my hair.

"Change back out of that and take a shower," he instructs. "Bouffalant says you smell."

I give Bouffalant a death glare as it ignores me, and slam the door before turning on the water.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After half an hour of relaxing, I step out of the bathroom, and wipe my face with one of the old hand towels before flicking my drying hair over my shoulder.

"You took your time," Alder states as he looks up from...some poultice he's cooking up; I won't even ask what it is.

Wrinkling my nose, I nod, "Yeah...I wanted to take a breather for a moment and just relax," I say, as I walk over to him and sit on the floor next to his own Braviary, while absentmindedly stroking its feathers.

Alder nods, "Well, since you're awake and in your clean clothes, why don't you tell me what happened and why you're here?" he suggests.

My hand freezes on Braviary, which earns me a quiet 'coo' from the bird, wondering why I stopped petting it. "Well…"

Alder holds out a cup of tea. "Here."

I shake my head, "No thanks..it seems like everytime I drink tea and talk about my problems, I end up fainting and seeing weird things happen," I state.

Alder tilts his head to the side in thought as he sets the cup down, "Okay, start at the beginning."

I do, and I explain everything that has happened up to this point: N's odd announcement, my friends and family going bonkers, my memory problems followed by my fainting, as well as the shadowy figure last night.

Alder strokes his stubbly chin with his large, left hand. "You've got a serious situation in your hands," he tells me.

I sigh in exasperation, "I _know _that, Alder," I say, crossing my arms, "but I don't know why."

The former champion sits down across from me on the large carpet, and hums to himself for a while; I wait apprehensively.

"Any day now…" I mutter.

Alder sighs, and puts his hands on his crossed legs. "I need to tell you something," he says, "and it's not very good...mind you."

I nod, "I think I can handle it," I assure him.

Alder looks at me for a moment before nodding, "Well, let me try and explain this little issue here as simply as I can," he says.

My eyes narrow, "You think I can't handle it?"

"No, I want you to understand it."

"So you think I have the fucking brain capacity of a five year old!?" I snap in annoyance.

He shakes his head, "No, no."

I glower, "Just get on with it,..." I mumble, "I don't want my pride hurt any more than it already is."

He nods, "Alright, well, as you know, the group behind Team Plasma is the family known as 'Harmonia'," he says, and I bob my head in agreement. "This family has been around for well over five hundred years, and probably farther back than that."

I lean back against Braviary, and get comfortable; Alder's probably going to talk my ear off.

"Well, the entire Harmonia line, as well as their branches, are the most secretive folks you'll ever meet," he continues, while using his hands to elaborate. "Not until recently have we found information dating back at least two hundred years. Back then, there was a man, and his name was Charles Harmonia. People hated him and loved him. The reason for this, was that he had this...power."

My ears perk up, "As in...superpowers?" I inquire. "But that's ridiculous….nothing like that exists."

Alder shakes his head, "It's not, Touko," he disagrees. "We don't know how, but for as long as history has been recorded, the Harmonia line has held unnatural abilities others would deem impossible."

My blood turns cold, and I lean forward, "Well...what power did this Charles guy have?"

Alder looks at me dead on, "He had the strongest power ever recorded in the Harmonia line," he tells me. "The power to control and body, and the mind entirely."

* * *

**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**


	4. String 4

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

**Someone: N is 21, but Touko is 18-19ish, so there's no problem there. And why do you hate OCs? I don't have any in this fanfic...well, not really.**

**Does It Matter: I will go more in depth with the Harmonia family in a different Part of the story.**

**Alima: LOLZ. I just realized that. Thanks for pointing it out! Pretty neat. xD I haven't watched X-Men in like 8 years so I don't remember much; if you want to have it connect to X-Men, go right ahead. :)**

_~String 4~_

It's been about three months since I'd come to Alder's house. Since then, I've gotten several X-transceiver messages from Bianca, and Cheren.

Each said something along the lines of: "Touko...come back home...N is waiting." Every time I got one of those, it creeped me out; luckily I never answered their calls. Who knew what they'd say then.

Of course, Alder had told me not to answer, and to keep my X-transceiver off as much as possible. Who knew who could track me with that thing.

Another problem that had arose a while back, was the fact my mother never called me once. It confused me. She's the person I'd think would've attempted calling me the most. Apparently not.

I'm spraying Samurott with a blue water hose to clean him off when Alder comes back; his appearance looks haggard, and tired for some reason...and I can't figure out why.

Not that he hasn't looked like this at all since I've been here...he started looking physically and mentally drained about three weeks ago. He keeps complaining about headaches, and has almost passed out several times…

"Hey Alder," I say as he walks by and towards the house. I only get a nod before he heads inside and shuts the door behind him. Samurott and I exchange glances, before I turn off the water.

Following Alder inside his thatched roof house, I pat my hands dry on my ridiculous looking green and yellow clown pants, and stop behind him as he makes another one of his signature berry stews. I still haven't gotten used to _those _yet.

"Are you feeling okay?" I ask him, feeling a bit worried. "Do you want to go lie down? I can take over the household chores while you rest."

He continues stirring the pot in mechanical circles. "No, Touko," he says. "I'm fine. Why don't you train your pokemon before dinner?"

I frown, but nod, "Alright…" I walk outside, feeling depressed by Alder's behavior. He used to be so lively...but now he won't even laugh at my temper…

Samurott trots over to me and nudges my leg. "Saaamm," he says. I stroke his head, and call out my other pokemon.

"We're gonna train," I say, trying to lighten the mood. "Who's with me!?" My team cheer in their loud pokemon voices, and we get to work.

I keep glancing inside to watch Alder in case he suddenly faints or something… He's cleaning out the fireplace...and I don't think he should be doing that now, but I can't tell him what to do...he won't listen anyway!

For some reason, he's been distancing himself from me, and not allowing me to help him with simple things, even if it is just dusting.

When I'd first got here, Alder never allowed a dull moment. He'd make me garden, clean the house, gather firewood, pick berries, help take care of the pokemon, and when I wasn't doing that, he'd train together with me. We even had to run through the forest and battle each other with our pokemon.

That was when I ran into a tree….

But now, we aren't doing any of that. He's becoming more and more secluded into his own mind, and I don't know what to do about it.

Perhaps he's having a midlife crisis? I facepalm, before shaking my head; my pokemon look at me funny as we head into the backyard.

Alder is not the type to have a mid-life crisis. He may be a little kooky, but that doesn't mean I can blame his problems on his age. No, there is some other element that is trying to tear Alder apart...and from the inside out.

I wish I could figure out what it was..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's been two days, and Alder is looking even worse than before. I bite my lip as he walks around, as if dizzy. And he might be.

"Shit, Alder…" I mutter basically to myself with a sigh. "Let me at least help you…"

He's still never letting me help him, which is what I find to be the hardest thing of all. It's like I'm watching someone crumple up and fade away without being able to help. And that is _bullshit_!

I'm sitting at the table, cutting Oran berries with a sharp knife when Alder walks inside, his huge hulking form blocking the sunset that strains to get in through the cracks of the doorframe.

"Hey," I say, looking up. "How are you feeling today?"

He doesn't answer and hobbles quietly over to his chair by the fireplace. "...an't…" I hear him murmur softly.

"What was that Alder?" I ask, as he curls up in his large chair. "I didn't catch it…"

"Can't...can't...can't…" he repeats, his eyes closed tightly, as if he were in serious pain.

Frowning, I set the knife down, push my chair out, and make my way over to him, "Alder," I say, "you're freaking me out. What is wrong?"

"It's too much…" he grunts, and holds his head tightly.

"What is?" I inquire, my voice rising as I begin to feel fear taking hold in my chest. "C"mon Alder...you're alright...right?"

He shakes his head almost immediately. "Get…..Touko...out…." he says brokenly, his sentence incomplete.

I frown, bending down and taking his hand in mine. "Alder…?" What did he mean I needed to get out? Was something wrong? My blood turns cold; could the shadowy figure be back? What could it have been!? My heart suddenly jumps into my throat and I can't breathe.

Alder suddenly stops moving, and removes his hands from his head before looking at me blankly. "Touko…" he says with an odd calmness to his composure. "He's coming."

"Huh?" I say stupidly, blinking at the redheaded man before me. "Who's coming?"

He just looks at me placidly. "He's coming for you...you need to wait...for him...wait…" the former champion murmurs, and begins repeating himself.

I shoot up into a standing position. No...it can't be. Alder is being affected by the same condition Bianca, Cheren, and I _think _my mom also went through.

"Is that so?" I ask, slowly backing away. "I'm going to go uh...stir the stew, alright?"

Alder's hand shoots out and grabs my wrist in a vice grip, "He won't be fooled again," he says robotically.

"'He'?" I say in confusion, my face scrunching up. "Who?"

"You must wait," Alder murmurs, then repeats it. "You must wait."

I try to pull my arm out of his grasp, but I can't. "O-ow!" I yelp, glaring in anger. "That hurts!"

"Saaaaaaaam!" I hear, and my Samurott charges through the front door, and knocks Alder backwards, causing the grip on my wrist to disappear.

That's when I bolt-running towards the door, grabbing my bag, and shoving my feet into the boots that are placed by the door. I'm outside in a flash, sending out Braviary, and slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"Hurry!" I shriek, as Alder and his Pokemon follow me like remote-controlled toys. Braviary snatches me up in her claws, and carries me away into the chilly air as Alder calls after me, spouting off nonsense about marrying N.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I stare at the horizon with bloodshot eyes. The sun is rising in red-stained rays of light; I was up all night. I can't believe Alder was messed up by...whoever messed him up.

Rubbing my dry, sleepy eyes, I blink as Braviary descends into a forest in the Western parts of Unova, where the trees are gnarled and twisted into intricate shapes that cause hand-like shadows to cover the dry earth.

"Thanks Brave," I tell her, and pat her head with my hand.

I feel numb; on the inside, and on the out.

I bury my face into Braviary's back. "Looks like it's just us again, eh?" I murmur. "Just like the old days…" I breathe in the scent of my pokemon, and try to keep myself awake. "I should just stay away from everyone...seems like the only one you can trust is yourself." I pull away from my pokemon and look up at it with tired eyes. "How about we go to a different region, Brave? Does that sound nice?"

My flying type caws loudly and nuzzles my face with its rough feathered head. I sit down, and lean against the mighty bird. "Let me...sleep a little first," I tell her quietly. "Then we can head..wherever we wanna go…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sound of whistling is what awakens me. My eyes slowly creep open, and I feel a slight wind ruffling my hair and Braviary's feathers.

Sitting up, I become more alert. There is something here, and I can feel it. Nudging Braviary, I push myself to my feet and look around warily.

What could it be?

_And that's when my nightmare began._

* * *

**_Misty/Ms. Ketchum_**


	5. String 5

_M-a-r-t-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone. I'm sorry that this is all I can update. I would love to update X and Y and my other main game stories, but I simply can't. :/ Life happens and stuff. Love you all! xoxo**

* * *

_~String 5~_

There's a deep, guttural growl. It fills the clearing and rings out in a low baritone throughout the previously deathly quiet forest. I don't move, feeling Brave tense up beside me as she notices my alertness.

"Braaav?" she inquires, but I hold up a hand to silence her. There's something here...I'm not sure what, but I know there is. My instincts weren't wrong when I'd met N all those months ago, when I'd guessed Ghetsis was up to something, when I'd run away from home and Alder just hours earlier...so I am positive there is something here this very minute...that can't be good.

The growl returns, quieter this time, but nonetheless threatening; it sends a shiver down my spin.

Pushing myself up by my fingers, the dry cracked earth crumbling as I brush it away, and straighten up. Brave rises next to me; I stay completely still, glancing around the dead clearing, and hold my breath.

The noise doesn't return, so I tap Brave's head on the left, signalling which direction I'm intending us both to go. We creep Eastward; nothing comes out of the underbrush to scare us as we slowly trek across the uneven ground. Loose rocks and dried up plants crunch and roll away as I plod along the trail-less woods.

After a while, the unsettling knot of nerves in my stomach slowly loosens, but the wariness remains lodged in my chest in the form of my erratically beating heart.

My thoughts travel back to the last few months. They were awfully strange….like the calm before a storm. I have to admit...I'd never really felt safe during that time. The minute both my Pokemon and N's had fallen, I'd felt the quiet worry set in. It'd taken hold so long ago, but I had simply ignored it.

That had been a mistake on my part. If I had only just seen this coming before it unfolded, perhaps I could've prevented it.

I grind my teeth together. There is only one person who I can guess is doing this.

Ghetsis.

Sure, N is the Plasma King, and he's a freak for wanting me to become his queen, but he could never come up with something so intricate, something...so strategically planned out that everyone I care about could fall like dominos.

It was too easy.

N could never do it.

My thoughts slide back to what Alder had told me all those months ago. That there was a Harmonia who could control the mind and body.

Ghetsis would have to be the one with that power; I can't see anyone else with it.

I frown, finding that even _that_ assumption is a bit off. I get a different vibe from the way this mystery person is controlling people. It just doesn't connect. Not to Ghetsis, nor N.

The feeling of this...is more..._crazed_.

That's when I feel something cold run across my neck and snake down my shoulder. "Eeeeeaaaaaaakkkk!" I scream, and run off, with the sound of Brave calling after me in worry and getting stuck in some brambles.

_What was that-what was that-what was that-!?_ I tear through the underbrush, sprinting blindly and knocking dead, rotten tree branches down in my hurry.

I trip over something and fall directly onto a damp patch of brown leafs. I gasp for the air that was slammed out of my lungs, and feel tears springing into my eyes.

My body shudders, and I push myself onto my hands and knees.

That's when I see the face.

"B-bianca!?" I stutter, my lips trembling. How did Bianca end up beneath me? I roll off of her, and she stands up.

"T...ou...ko…" she murmurs, looking like a half-asleep doll; her hair is combed carefully and her clothes somehow completely clean.

I throw my arms around her. "Bianca!" I wail. "You're okay! I-...I thought-"

"Princess…" she breathes out, and I tense up immediately. That one word causes my brain to almost shut down.

I pull away from her, my limbs feeling heavy, as if they'd become weighed down by gravity more than should be possible.

"What….?"

Bianca's eyes open, and I don't see the real her in there. When I'd said she looked like a doll, I had been right. That was exactly what she is.

I fall back onto my butt, and scramble backwards. Bianca reaches out to to snatch my ankle, but I kick at her, and bolt like a scared legendary.

I don't know where I'm going...I'm just...running, and running, and running…

Since when did...Brave leave? My mind is a muddle of confusion as I stop and lean against a tree, my palm splayed out against it's rough, wrinkled bark, like a callous.

"Touko."

I whirl around to see a calm and collected Cheren. "You…" I pant, still out of breath from running and fear. "Get away from me."

He takes a step forward, his polished black shoes creeping into the moonlight, which streaks in as rays through the dark clouds.

Cheren holds his hand out. "Come back to…"

I close my eyes. "Go away, go away, go away.." I repeat, and open my heavy eyes to see Cheren directly in front of me. He grabs my shoulders, and his hands are ice cold.

I fling his grip off, with a slap from my hands, and back away. "Bianca isn't real...Cheren isn't real…." I murmur, my eyes wide and my mouth curling into a crazed smile. "Isn't that nice?"

Dashing from the moonlit clearing, I feel my hands shaking as I slow to a stumbling walk. Brave left me...my friends aren't real...and that growling monster is bound to come back...I can just feel it.

"Honey?" someone says, and I look up at my mom; my eyes wide as my face is still contorted in mid-fear. "Sweety…" She looks at me with blank concern, her face smooth and spared the look of a frown. "Here." She holds out a cup of tea. From the smell, it's green tea.

I look at it as I back away, my hands reaching back to touch a tree for support. "N-no…" I say, my voice cracking. "Go away...you're not-..."

"Touko, it's time," she continues.

"No…" I moan, not looking at her.

"Time to go home, dear," she finishes.

"_You're not real!_" I scream, and reach down to grab a thick, rotten branch, and throw it at her as hard as I can.

I look up; there is not a trace of my mom there. It's like she disappeared altogether.

Slumping down, I feel my hair frizzing out as I realize my ponytail holder is now gone; who knows where it is now. I stare at my surroundings dully as they blur together, like a splash of paint on an already full canvas. Delirious, I run a hand through my filthy hair, as I wonder if there is any water nearby.

I'm thirsty…

"Rrrroooogh…."

The growl is back. My bloodshot eyes snap open as I try to concentrate and get my feet to move; unfortunately, my muddled mind says 'no'.

Yellow eyes appear on the other side of the clearing and I try to make myself focus on them, and watch their every move.

This proves difficult, as I lie in the dusty earth; the tree I'm leaning against bends from the push of my weight.

The eyes move closer, and a hulking figure materializes before me. A chill comes into contact with my body, and I shudder violently. This act cause the tree I'm leaning against to crack, and crash to the ground.

The large figure with yellow eyes rushes at me, as it fills the clearing with its body, and I flatten onto the ground as it flies over my head.

Circling around, it comes back; I finally get my motor skills working, and dart into the forest as the thing behind me roars and pursues.

Terror fills my chest as I crash once against through the sharp and unforgiving lower level of the woods.

I dive to the side as the creature reaches out with its rough, claw-like feet, and roll in between several trees that act like a barrier between the thing, and myself.

Curling up, I shake more than I should, and feel sick. The trees feel like they're closing in, but if I leave this enclosing, I could get killed.

My chest heaves as I begin to hyperventilate. Closed spaces...too little room…

I put my hands to my face, and squeeze my eyes shut, trying not to think of the little space I have.

_Closing in...closing in...too little room._

I feel a hot breath run past my body, and slowly remove my trembling hands from my face. The horrid face of the creature is five inches from my face. I gulp, and feel a lump rising in my throat as it stares at me with glowing eyes.

I would recognize this creature anywhere.

Kyurem.

The world around me is starting to ice over, and I stop shaking. "Please…." I murmur.

The things I hate the most...cold….and closed spaces…

_Too little room…_

"...Make it stop…" I croak, my voice breaking. There's a whoosh of cool air that blows my bangs out of my eyes, and I blink.

Kyurem is gone...the trees have backed off...I can now breathe. There's a soft crunching sound, and my head shoots up at the sound of the footsteps and the soft cooing of..a bird?

The pale face of N looks down at me; I can't tell what his expression is...the shadows blotting out his face are too dark. Brave is next to him, looking worried and nervous.

I push myself to my feet, wobbling on shaky legs over to him, and I collapse into his arms; he holds onto my tightly.

My body shudders as I feel tears roll down my face and wetten his starched shirt. "Take me away…" I whisper, almost silently. "Make it end…"

* * *

_**~Misty/Mrs. Ketchum**_


	6. String 6

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

**A/N: Happy New Year! Don't know when I'll update again.**

* * *

**Part 2 - Uncertainty**

_**"Noun:**_

_Uncertainty_

Doubt; the condition of being uncertain or without conviction."

* * *

_~String 6~_

I feel smothered.

The moment I'd told him to take me, he did. Brave had followed behind, as we flew to who knows where, and I was so delirious that I couldn't perceive which direction we'd been going.

N had held me the entire time, his arms warm, and strong around me as we flew on Reshiram's sleek, downy back. It was as if he thought that if he let go, then I'd disappear. In my opinion that was ridiculous, seeing that I was loopy in the head and even if I _had _been thinking of running from him again, I wouldn't have been able to.

When we'd landed on a balcony large enough to host Reshiram's hulking form, I was still too disoriented to take in my surroundings as N carried me…..somewhere.

Now, I am sitting in N's lap, as he moves back and forth in a rocking chair. Why is he treating me like this for? Am I two?

His hand is methodically stroking my messy hair as my face is pressed against his chest; why is his chest so firm? I must still be delirious if I'm thinking stuff like _that_.

But I can't say that what he's doing feels _bad_. I mean...it's calming me down in a way...as if...something is reaching into my mind in tendrils of relaxation and pulling away all my worries...one by one.

N shifts slightly, and I realize that his other hand is lightly moving up my arm, hardly grazing the skin in a feather-like touch. His hand moves up across my neck, to my jaw line and finally to my….lips.

His finger traces them gently.

Does he think I'm asleep? My eyes fly open and I notice we're mere inches apart, his face is covered in a mask of no expression.

I literally fall out of his embrace, and my head hits the floor painfully. "Agh!" I grunt, curling up into a ball as I hold my aching noggin.

Looking up at the King before me, I wonder why I even told him I wanted to go with him. Now that I'm here...it basically means I agreed to what he asked all that while ago when we'd tied in battle.

He won.

I grit my teeth together, my eyebrows narrowing at the thought; it makes me angry. N just looks at me placently, and steeples his hands as he inspects me, like a winner would inspect a prize.

"What?" I spit, pushing myself to my feet, getting agitated with his expression….or lack of one.

N stands, and I have to force my face up to look at him. Damn his height! Why do I have to be a freakin' 5 foot 1?! That must make N at least 6 foot...

"You asked me to bring you here…" N states, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I blink at him, my eyes demanding the answer _I _want. "Your point?"

He walks slowly towards me, his figure looming over my head. "The moment you said you wanted to go with me, was the moment you agreed to my request, so now you are my princess."

I deadpan. "I never said that," I say, my neck hurting from the strain of looking up. "I was just impulsively saying that because I was...scared." I glance to the side, embarrassment flooding my face at the fact I admitted I had been afraid. I, Touko, should never _ever _admit that, and yet here I was, telling my...enemy?

N raises his palm up, and lightly lifts my chin with his fingertips so that I'm forced to look at him. "Think what you like," he says softly. "But you're mine now."

My mouth opens and closes repeatedly as I try to speak, but my mind is still trying to comprehend what he just said.

"I-...I….I…." I stutter, and then glare angrily. "I don't belong to anyone you jerk!" I slap his hand away with a flick of my arm, and turn to walk away so I can hopefully find a door, but N stops me. His arm snakes around my waist like a vice, and I feel my upper body swinging forward as I'm carried like a rag doll.

"Put me down!" I shout, hitting his arm with curled fists, feeling seriously pissed. "I'm not a toy!"

N tosses me and I yelp, squeezing my eyes shut, waiting for a painful impact that is at the end of being thrown, but it never comes. Instead, what I land on is a cushioned...bed.

My eyes bug out as thoughts race through my head. This man is fucking insane! I sit up, my legs hanging over the edge of the bed as N stands over me. I look up with a wary expression.

N leans forward, and I clench my fists, ready to beat him into his place, but instead he kneels down, takes one of my bare feet in his hands...and kisses the top of it lightly.

I blink, staring down at him in confusion. Unfortunately, a blush crawls up my face, and heats my cheeks in a reddish hue.

Glancing up, N just blinks at me with his green orbs, which are innocent looking and shit. I look away, feeling frustrated at my unwanted response.

He lowers my foot and stands, reaching out and holding the side of my face gently, before speaking. "Clean yourself up," he says, nodding at a door to my back. "Your belongings are over there." He points to the rocking chair where my bag is lying. "Braviary is outside."

With that, he turns around, and walks towards the largest door, which I assume leads into the hallway; grasping the handle, he pulls the door open, and looks over his shoulder. "You're allowed to go anywhere you like,...Touko."

With that, the young man leaves, and I sit dumbfounded on the beige sheets of the now wrinkled bed.

What...just happened?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The door N had mentioned earlier had indeed led to a bathroom; a grand one at that.

Tiles cover the floor, some look like crystal while the others appear to be solid gold. There are two glass sinks to the right as soon as I walk in, and a fish tank right below them...but there are no pokemon swimming about, so I guess I should just call it a water tank with plants in it.

Directly across from me is a widening of the room that curves into an oval shape. At the center of the shape, is a gigantic white tub, which I would consider to be a jacuzzi. A crescent of glass-enclosed showers surrounds the tub, and I look to the left to see a clear cabinet with golden panels where I assume the bath towels to be.

I feel extremely dirty, with my hair frizzed and grime underneath my fingernails from spending the night in the woods, and a rush of guilt runs through me as I leave a trail of dirt on the pristine tiles.

I glance at the wide mirror that expands across the wall over the dual sinks and jump slightly, a yelp coming out of my dry, cracked lips. My hair looks terrible!

My skin has dark circles that sag slightly, my eyes are angry and wild, while my hair looks like a pokemon had a fight in it.

Shedding my clothes quickly, I turn the knob to initiate filling the tub with steaming water, and jump in the minute it's full enough.

Oh Arceus it feels good.

* * *

_**~Misty/Mrs. Ketchum**_


	7. String 7

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

_~String 7~_

I'm slammed to the ground the minute I open the door.

"Braaav!" my pokemon shrieks, so relieved to see me. I gasp for breath as it sits on me.

"Brave!" I yelp. "Don't crush me!" I laugh, stroking her rough feathers with the palm of my hand. "It's great to see you too!" I lean my face in and rest it against Brave's warm neck, closing my eyes. "I'm sorry to have worried you…"

After sitting there for a silent moment, I lean away from the great bird, and push myself up. Sighing, I scratch the back of my head as water droplets from my damp hair scatter across the floor in random spots.

I'd only found a baggy gray shirt and some beige shorts in the wardrobe behind the large canopy bed that stretched to the ceiling in a long flow of silken cloth.

If N had prepared for my arrival, he did a shitty job.

Brave looks up at me expectantly, her large gray eyes blinking at me with the will to stay awake. I smile and pat her head. "You can rest now," I say, padding over on bare feet to the pink bag next to the wooden rocking chair. Pulling out a pokeball, I point it at Brave. "Have a nice rest." She nods at me, and closes her eyes before disappearing in a red flash.

Pocketing the pokeball, I hold the bag in my hand loosely.

Now what?

Digging around in my bag, I freeze, and search around some more. There's no denying it...the rest of my Pokemon aren't in here!

I bite my lip, a frown etching across my face as agitation grips my being. Did N do this!? I clench my fist around the strap of my bag. HE'S SO GOING TO PAY!

Slipping my hand into my large pockets, I pull out the hair tie I'd somehow managed to salvage from the pockets of my filthy shorts. I snap my hair into my signature ponytail, and shake my head, before rolling my shoulders back, and glaring at the door.

_N, I'm going to go and punch you now._

_...Well...when I find you._

Pushing the heavy, metallic door aside, I step into the brightly lit hallway. That jerk N had told me I was allowed to roam this place, didn't he? So if any grunts try to stop me, I don't know what I'll do.

I glance back and forth, wondering which way I should go in search of my Pokemon. Brave is in my pocket...so that means that Zekrom, Samu, Vol, Gothi, and Amoo are missing. Or stolen...by N. The jerk.

Growling in irritation I tear down the hall, just simply running for the heck of it. No sirens go off, no grunts appear, and most of all, N is completely absent. I skid to a halt after coming upon several sets of doors.

Which way? There has to be _something _stating in big letters that "HERE IS KING N!" Or...at least you'd think….

If I'd known that N would be this hard to find, then I'd have definitely not let him leave earlier. I slam my palm into my forehead with a groan. I must be losing my mind. I never used to be this…stupid.

Grabbing the handle of one of the doors, I push it open, and look around. Inside, there is...oddly, a grand piano. I blink at the absurdity of its location, and push the door open a little more, my hands grasping the side gently.

It smells strongly of green tea in here. I almost plug my nose from the strength of the scent, but stop myself. I shouldn't be focusing on smells..I need to find my pokemon! Even though...I'm pretty sure N's scent is of the same caliber…

WHACK!

I slap my cheeks so hard I'm forced to squat down as I hold them in their stinging agony. No. I will not think about N like that. Stupid, stupid, stupid!

After a moment, I push myself to my feet and walk in five short strides to the piano. Reaching out, I brush my fingertips across its glossy side, and look around at the room itself.

The floors are plain wood, with the walls a surrounding box of white. Across from me, is a large panel of glass serving as a wall. Strangely, there is a balcony right outside with several potted plants that make it look like we're in Humilau instead of N's castle. If my assumption that we're _in _the castle is correct…

Smiling, I think about how I used to play as a child, and feel a great longing to tap the keys of this sleekly made piano.

I'm about to slide the piano bench out when my body straightens. Weird...for a second there, I thought I actually wanted to play the piano. Not anymore though…

Frowning to myself, I back away from the piano, my bare feet making soft noises against the smooth floorboards, and exit the room.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I never did find N. My drive to punch him quickly faded after I left the piano room, and I wandered down several flights of stairs.

So here I am, in a more tech-y part of N's castle. Reminds me of Opelucid city..except...less blue. Running a hand through my hair, I push a random door open that had been slightly ajar when I noticed it. Inside, it's pretty basic in its interior design, but I see rows of racks filled with Pokeballs.

Maybe mine are here…?

Pushing myself into the room, I close the door behind me, and tiptoe over to the furthest rack. I facepalm. Why the heck should I be tiptoeing? I'm the Hero of Unova for Arceus' sakes!

Straightening my shoulders, I walk like any hero should, and firmly place my hand on the shelf at the back with a row of five Pokeballs.

These are definitely mine. They have little Tepig stickers attached to the bottom so I know they're mine.

Reaching out a hand, I try to grab a pokeball, but my hand stops. I frown. Trying again, I feel my arm jerk to the side, and I swerve, but somehow manage to keep myself from falling.

_What?_ I blink several times. _Why can't I…?_ I stare at my hand, and try to take the Pokeball again. My arm freezes in mid-movement, and I sigh in exasperation.

Okay… I let out a breath. I'll give it one more, super hard try.

Focusing my eyes on the ball I think Samu is in, I thrust my arm out as if I were going to punch something, and suddenly my arm starts swinging around, as if someone were pulling me back and forth. My left hand lashes out and I grab my wrist, steadying my arm as it shakes violently.

Grimacing, I back away from the Pokeballs, and the feeling in my right arm dissipates. Phew...

Turning on my heel, I growl in annoyance and punch one of the racks. It doesn't help me vent too much of my anger...and I only get a red fist as a reward.

What the actual fuck is wrong with my _hand_?

Sighing, I turn away from the Pokeballs on the shelves. Who knows how long I could just stand there, trying to pick up a freakin' ball. This is seriously stupid. DAMMIT!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Somehow, I ended up wandering down more stairs until I ran into two female grunts who took me to the cafeteria for some food. Apparently, I looked _starving_.

Stupid N.

I still can't get over the fact that I wasn't able to pick up a Pokeball. A fucking _Pokeball_. Babies could pick them up easier than what I just went through.

The cafeteria food isn't all that bad...it's better than Alder's cooking that's for sure. I still can't understand why he wouldn't let me cook though...it's bizarre...maybe he's too stubborn to admit he sucks.

My fork which had been hosting a scoop of green beans stops in mid air.

Alder… Oh Alder… I put a hand to my face. He's...well, who knows how he is at this point? Is he okay? I just left him there...spouting off nonsense about becoming N's princess...

Shaking my head, I finish the main course off before reaching over to eat the cherry gelatin. My hand freezes as I try to bring the spoonful to my eagerly awaiting mouth.

Again?

It feels as if my wrist is being squeezed tightly, and forced to stay absolutely still. I gasp, dropping the spoon in pain, closing my eyes as I try to push the unseen problem away. I accidentally send my gelatin flying with a backhand and it ends up on the floor. A few grunts rush over and tell me that they'll clean it up.

I don't really pay attention to them. My focus is on my right hand; I stare in frozen shock.

The feeling is gone. I'm pretty sure that I'm in control now.

Or...am I?

* * *

_**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**_


	8. String 8

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

_~String 8~_

It's been two months. Two of the most boring months of my life.

Ever since the day N brought me to his castle, he hasn't appeared before me. Not once. I'm beginning to wonder if he even thought this through. I mean...if he wanted me here...why wasn't he with me? Wasn't that the point!?

Whenever I attempted to interrogate the grunts, they just smiled and told me that he was very busy as the King of Team Plasma. I mean...I have no idea what he's doing. I can't figure out any information on the outside world.

I'm only allowed to explore everywhere in the castle, not leave its premises and travel to the nearest town even if I wanted to simply get a newspaper. I'm surprised N let me scour the castle as if I owned it's...it's as if he thinks he can control what I see and do when he's not even there! What a weirdo…

Yawning, I sit up in bed after I had been staring at the ceiling in sheer boredom. I glance over at the clock on the wall and see that it is only five in the morning. I'm up early. Yay….

I slip out of bed and scratch my neck as I head to the bathroom to get ready. Time for another day of doing...almost absolutely nothing. Well, that and eating…

After showering, I blowdry my long chestnut locks, and decide today I'm going to leave my hair down. There's no reason particularly...I mean...just moments ago, I _was _going to put it back, but now I guess I won't.

Unplugging the hairdryer, I put it away, and pull on a pair of jeans and a red, silky blouse with poofy short sleeves.

I suddenly get a flash of annoyance as I slam the door open and stomp towards the door to the hall. Well, not annoyance..._anger_.

I wish I had never gone with N! These last two months have been so frustrating and boring I can't take it! I've been thinking this the entire time, and I can't believe I was such a fool! Kyurem and my family out in the woods? Bah! I must've been hallucinating!

Walking into the hall, I head towards the stairs. That's when I stop. I'd always gone _down _when I came to the stairs...why was that? I try to contemplate this mental dilemma, but no answers come up to why the _hell _I never attempted to go upstairs. Well for whatever reason...I won't be doing _that _again. Frowning, I start scampering _up _the stairs instead, my feet lightly landing on each step.

The upper level of the castle is just as modern-looking as the other floors, but...there's more regalty...and royalness to the higher floor. I think this might be where N resides...why did it never cross my mind to come up here before? I just don't get it… I should've considered it at least once..but if my memory serves correct...I never have. But _why_?

Reaching the landing, I look down the hallway, as it only leads to the left before turning right. I follow its pattern, and a rich, blue carpet is draped across the floor in front of me.

This has to be the way to N's room. I'm positive.

Suddenly, I feel a shiver run down my spine, and gulp. N's _room_. Should I really be up here?

Shaking my head, I clench my fists, my resolve coming back. I'm going to demand that N let me leave. This is stupid! I shouldn't have to stay here for two months and not see him! It's...just bizarre!

Turning around yet another corner, I skid to a halt. There's a tall, blue double door, with bronze swirls placed intricately on its frame and two golden door knobs protruding at the center of both doors.

I blink. Definitely N's room.

Inching forward, I hold a hand to my chest as my heart flutters in erratic beats. Should I really be up here? It seems as if my mind is conflicted; half says I have every right, while another, foreign part of my mind tells me that I'm disobeying. But disobeying...what?

My left hand slips forward as I take control of my thoughts, and it clutches the handle. I let out a nervous breath before attempting to turn the knob.

That's when the vibrating heartbeat rockets through my body...like the times I was talking to my mom and Alder.

I can't be...passing...out...again…

My eyes begin to close and I crumple onto the ground in a heap.

_Ba-thump._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The slow back and forth motion of walking pulls me from my unconscious state, and I feel my face resting against the crook of someone's neck.

Green tea.

N.

My eyes flutter open, and I see N's white shirt and black under armour. I tense slightly once I realize I am in N's arms.

Glancing in the direction we're headed, I notice how we're going back to my room on the floor below. Was he taking me back because I wasn't supposed to be up there? Or did he hear me when I...I fell, right? Yeah...I did…

I frown, trying to piece together what happened. Had I wanted to go upstairs? That's stupid, because I don't feel the need to go up there presently. Why would I go up there?

That contradicts what I was thinking earlier, doesn't it? My eyes widen; am I going crazy? Why would I _know _I thought one thing, then suddenly think the opposite thing just moments later? Why would I change my mind like that? I've never done that before! This is...all too confusing...I don't really want to think about it...my head is starting to hurt...

N shoulders my bedroom door open, and heads towards the canopy bed before setting me down on it gently as he sits at the end.

I blink up at him. Why was he treating me in such a tender way? When we had battled throughout the rise of Team Plasma, he had never showed any interest in me and tried to defeat me with everything he had. So what changed? When?

"Are you alright?" he asks, and I stare at him blankly before my eyes focus on his face.

"Y-yes…?" I answer, not entirely sure what to say.

He smiles at me softly and intertwines his hand in mine, holding it in a firm grip. I glance at our hands woven together; I find that I don't know what to make of it.

Suddenly, something in my mind snaps, as if all calmness N was trying to use on me just breaks. Oh yeah!

I glare, pushing myself up into a sitting position. "I have something to ask you," I bark, clenching my teeth. "What's the big idea with you leaving me here and not visiting for two months? What was the point of me coming here if you were simply going to ignore me? Was it only to say that you have the Hero of Unova as a prize?"

Rage boils in my chest. That'd have to be it! I can't think of any other reason why he'd want me here! I should be spot on with this assumption.

N doesn't seem phased by my furious aura and just blinks at me with his emerald eyes. "So you were lonely, Touko?" he inquires quietly.

I blink. I hadn't been expecting _that _response. It's a moment before I comprehend what he said. My eyes widen and a flush shoots up my neck to my face. "Y-you're wrong!" I yelp, and lunge forward with the intent of hurting him to cover my embarrassment, but slip on the sheets and only end up falling on top of him in a heap.

Groaning I push myself up onto my hands, and open my eyes to see N's face only mere inches from mine.

Oh shit.

"You were," he states, and I growl before trying to roll off him. Instead of succeeding in my plan, N foils it.

His arms immediately circle around my body, caging me in so that I can't escape his embrace. I turn bright red as he holds me there.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

I look away, my jaw firmly set in annoyance. This bastard! How dare he insult me and keep me here against my will!

N's arms close in further and I'm pressed against his chest, my surprised yelp muffled by his shirt. I try struggling to get out of his grip, but it's useless. I'm good at punching and kicking...not grappling.

"Don't worry Touko…" he says, and I stop moving. "I'm sorry I made you lonely...so for now, I will stay with you."

For once, I'm happy my face is buried in his shirt; that way, he doesn't see the massive blush that is burning on my face like his Reshiram's Fusion Flare.

Unfortunately, I end up falling asleep, curled up against N's form...my head pressing against his cheek as my chest rises and falls in perfect harmony with his.

* * *

_**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**_


	9. String 9

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

_~String 9~_

It's noon when I wake up again. The feeling of something heavy weighs down on me, and I almost yelp when I realize it is N. His body is partially on top of mine as he sleeps peacefully. Puffs of air blow my bangs from side to side like a dance as he lies there. I feel frozen as he just carries on resting.

What the hell do I do now!?

I try to squirm out of his weighing embrace, but it's futile. That's also because as soon as I manage to get half my body out of his hold, a hand shoots out, snakes around my wrist, and drags me back down into the warmth of the bedsheets.

"SHIT!" I yelp in alarmed shock, and glance over to see N's face about an inch from mine; his expression is dusted in a look of playfulness.

"Morning Touko," he says, pulling me into a firm hug….and doesn't let go.

My muffled voice doesn't carry very far as he curls up against me, like how a married couple would.

But we're _not _a married couple.

I somehow manage to shove N away, and gasp for breath as he props himself up on his elbow and smirks at me.

Putting a hand to my chest, I take in big gulps of air and give him an incredulous look. "Are you trying to kill me!?" I snap, eying him with a look of disdain.

"And after all that trouble I went to to get you here…" he murmurs, a light smile playing on his lips.

"Trouble?" I frown, shaking my head. "You didn't do anything."

N just blinks at me.

"Unless you did…" I scratch my head, trying to think of what he could've done. But...the more I try to touch on what _could _be a hint, it's as if someone steals the thought away, and I'm left with just...blankness.

N chuckles at my concentrating face, and reaches over to brush my bangs to the side; I blink and turn to look up at him as he sits up and pushes himself off the bed. "Time for me to go," he says, and is about to head to the door when my arm shoots out and I grasp the back of his shirt...for some reason, not wanting him to go.

He stops, and looks over his shoulder. "Yes?"

I feel my face heat up, and unclench my hand before staring at the floor. "..Nothing…" Since when did I reach out to _N _the _King _of Team Plasma? That's just...bizarre. But I...don't want him to leave for some reason...and for once, I know these feelings are definitely my own..I just don't want to accept them-the fact that I want him here.

Turning, N bends down, wraps his arms around my middle and rests his head which is tilted to the side against my chest, giving me a gentle hug. I feel my heart hammering as a blush explodes on my face.

"Don't worry, Touko," he murmurs. "I'll be back...I won't leave you alone for so long…"

"Y-you don't have to worry about that," I state, embarrassed. "I was fine."

N looks up at me with extreme depth in his eyes. "At first I thought you wanted me to stay away because you were angry...so I did...but now I know that was a mistake..and I'm not going to leave you alone."

I look away; _that _sentence could be taken a different way…

With that, N rises up, his form towering over me until he walks towards the door and gives me a faint smile before leaving.

I run a hand through my unruly hair, and stare at the ground in turmoil. Shiiiiiiiit. I have no idea what N meant by that….does that mean…?

Shaking my head at the stupid thoughts that plague me, I push myself off the bed and run to the bathroom to fix my hair into a ponytail like I usually do.

Time to face the day!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I'm heading towards the cafeteria when I run into him. And when I say 'him', I'm referring to the pompous, arrogant, jerk-face _Ghetsis_.

I freeze when he appears before me, and glare, holding up my fists. "I'm not afraid to fight you," I spit at him, but that's when I actually get a good look at him. His face is drawn, and tired. I've never seen him look like this before. It's as if...he isn't paying attention to anything...including me.

"Hello?" I say, my eyebrows knitting together.

He blinks, and looks up at me. "...Hello….Princess…." he says, his voice hollow and empty. I stare at him, shocked by his drastic personality change.

The more I look at him, the more I realize that something has happened. He's not who he used to be, he is a shadow of the man he once was-a sneering, power hungry sadist. Now he just seems...meek. Pathetic. Powerless.

Ghetsis gives me a simple bow, his green hair faded and thin before he walks by me with a tipsy stride.

Perhaps he's just drunk.

But I don't smell the grotesque scent of alcohol on his robes...so that can't be it either.

Frowning, I cross my arms and head into the cafeteria for lunch. I know it's about noon...or a little after..and my stomach is growling since all I did today thus far was go upstairs, then sleep with N in my room.

Shit, that sounded wrong.

I facepalm, and mutter under my breath at how idiotic I can be before heading over to the lunch line where a kind looking older man hands me a freshly made vegetable pie, and a piece of frosted chocolate cake.

Walking over to a long table, I sit down, and begin dipping my spoon into the pie before shoveling it into my mouth as if I hadn't eaten all day. In which...I _haven't_.

I lick the remains of the pie off my spoon before putting the utensil in the aluminum pan and pulling the cake plate over to myself. I pause, and look around, wondering if I'm going to be kept from my dessert like last time. I glare at my surroundings, and put a protective hand around my cake. It's MINE.

When nothing happens after I stick my fork into the side of the cake. I'm bringing it up to my mouth for a bite when I feel it.

It's as if a finger has trailed up my back to the nape of my neck in a feather-light touch. My spine tingles, and I let out a surprised yelp, my hand slapping the spot.

"Eeep!" I glance around to make sure no one heard me, my hand still on my neck, but the cafeteria is too full of people who are conversing and eating to notice. I make a sour face, and keep turning my head around to make sure no one is there.

Once I'm sure there was no one close enough to touch me, I focus on my cake, and return the fork to my hand.

I feel the firm touch against my lips long before my fork is anywhere nearby. It feels like...someone is kissing me...not that I've been kissed before. What's with that!?

But that's not important now!

"EEEEEP!"

* * *

_**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**_


	10. String 10

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

**A/N: Whaaaa...almost 100 reviews, 30 favs, and 45 follows? D'aww, thanks guys. :3**

* * *

_~String 10~_

I've decided I'm gonna follow Ghetsis around. No...I'm not a creep...I'm just curious to what happened to him. If the meeting yesterday was a coincidence with how he was acting, I'll ignore him. But...if he's not the way he used to be...then..I don't know what to think.

I peek out of my room. I wonder when N is going to come back….? ...NO! Shut up mind! I slap myself across the cheek as punishment, and stalk out of my room towards the stairs. I go downstairs, and completely ignore the ones pointing up.

Besides the cafeteria, the Pokeball room, and the piano room...I'm not sure if I've explored the entire place, in fact, I'm positive I haven't.

Stopping a grunt passing by, I step in front of them. "I've been wondering...is this N's Castle?" I ask with raised eyebrows.

"No…." the grunt says after a moment, whilst fidgeting. "This is the Team Plasma Compound...where grunts are trained and prisoners are kept under lock and key."

My eyes widen, and the grunt holds up her hands as if to calm me. "B-but you're not a prisoner, dear," she assures me hurriedly. "The two highest floors have been renovated as luxurious as possible. For _you_, Princess."

"Then why can't I leave if I'm not a prisoner?" I demand, crossing my arms over my chest, and cocking an eyebrow.

The grunts sighs, glancing away from me, "His Majesty thinks that you will leave and never come back to him if he allows you the freedom of leaving the compound...but he wants you to be as comfortable as possible..so that's why he lets you go anywhere you want within its walls."

I let my shoulders slump a bit. "Okay…" I allow the grunt to leave, and they bow before rushing away to attend to whatever duties they have; I put a hand to my chin. So prisoners are here...does that mean…?

Looking up, I dash towards the stairs that lead to the lower levels. That must mean that Mom, Cheren, and Bianca are here! I know that they're the closest ones to me...and if they were in their right minds...they would do everything they could to get me back! My mom kicks ass with her powerful Pokemon!

_But then again..they _weren't _in their right minds when I left...so they might not be._

I skid to a halt on the steps, my body leaning forward in an abrupt halt of velocity. My heart seems to fall at that thought. If they're still as mindless as they'd been before..then I doubt they'd come look for me.

Hang on...why _did _they go all wacko anyway? It doesn't make sense...how could they suddenly change from being the sweetest, most obnoxious people I know, to avid supporters, keen on making me N's princess? And come to think of it...everything's been happening so fast that I haven't even thought about my Mom and friends at all. Oh….and Alder.

My stomach churns in guilt, and I slowly bend over to sit down on the steps.

Yeah...I'm an asshole. I rest my chin on my knees and close my eyes for a moment. What was I going to do when I left my room just a while ago…? Oh yeah..I've gotta find Ghetsis. I might sneak around to find the cells later...even if the chance of my friends being in them is slim. I can still check, can't I?

Pushing myself up in one swift movement, I jog back up the stairs, my bare feet slapping against the smooth flooring that feels like a combination of plastic and marble...I can't tell which it is though.

I'm about to turn and walk down the hallway past the Pokeball room when I hear loud voices. Stopping in mid-step, I backtrack before pausing, and peeking around the corner to see...N and Ghetsis. They're in an argument, and I flinch at their tones.

"You're useless!"

There's a sickening smack, and one of them falls to the floor.

What's surprising, is that it is _Ghetsis _who is being knocked to the ground, not N. I put a hand to my mouth in complete shock...as well as to keep myself from gasping. N's face...is blank; devoid of emotion.

"Yes, your Highness," the older man says humbly, his voice drawn and there is no hint of superiority lurking in his tone.

What's wrong with Ghetsis? Is he sick? Drunk again? What's going on!?

N stands over his 'father' and stares down icily. "Do not fail again," he tells him quietly. "Or you will suffer the consequences."

With that, N sweeps past Ghetsis and heads towards the other set of stairs on the opposite end of the hall near my room. I wait for a bit before coming out of hiding...but not because I _want _too.

"I know you're there," Ghetsis' voice states, and I jump before creeping around the corner, an awkward smile on my face from being caught eavesdropping.

"H-hi…" I say, giving him a tiny wave before crossing my arms behind my back. "What's wrong?" My eyebrows knit together as he speaks.

"Nothing, Princess," Ghetsis says, and begins to stand. Automatically, I rush over to help him to his feet. Wait...why am I helping him? He's always been a jerk to me! Is it because he's acting weird…? The older man doesn't try to push me away or make a snide comment. He just accepts my help and stands before me, his body stooped and haggered.

I blink, my hands on his shoulders as I search his face for a moment, wanting answers.

"You should go to your room now," he finally tells me. "N prefers you staying where he can watch you."

"Watch me?" I frown. "But...there are no cameras…" Ghetsis blinks, and turns to leave abruptly. "Wait!" I yelp, grabbing his robe. "Answer my question! Please!"

"I've said too much," Ghetsis says, closing his eyes, and letting out a tired sigh. "Please excuse me." With that, he hobbles away, and leaves me standing alone in the hallway, my hands still up, as if I could still grab his robe and demand answers.

But he won't give them to me….I know that.

* * *

_**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**_


	11. String 11

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

**A/N: GUYS. I need to know something. Since there is so much cussing, should I change the rating to M? Or wait for the erm..."content" before changing the rating? Lemme know just in case. O_O**

* * *

_~String 11~_

I sit on the edge of my bed, feet kicking back and forth as I boredly wonder what I should do now. I had planned on exploring...but the problem with Ghetsis yesterday still has me confused and curious. What did he mean by the fact that N wanted me to stay in this room so he could watch me? There are no cameras in here at all! I checked! TWICE.

Glancing over to my bag that I'd left on the floor by the rocking chair, I jolt in surprise. I'd completely forgotten I'd left Brave in there!

I scramble off the silky sheets, stumble over the brownish-gold floor, and skid on my socks to the bag. I dig around inside, my fingers searching expertly for one item alone.

"Aha!" I grin, and pull out the Pokeball. "GO!"

"Braaaav!" comes the call of my trusty flying type, and I throw my arms around her.

"I'm so sorry!" I sob. "I haven't called you out since I got here! I'm a horrible, horrible person!" I feel tears wetting my cheeks as I stick my face into the downy feathers of Brave's breast.

My pokemon rocks back and forth on her claws soothingly until I stop crying. "I'm such a bad person," I say, wiping my eyes. "I've just left my friends and even my Mom behind without a second thought! Hell! I keep forgetting about Alder too!" I palm my eyes, and let out a breath. "How are they doing? Are they better? Do they miss me?" I shudder, my ponytail falling apart even more than it had previously this morning.

Brave cocks her head to the side, and stretches out a wing to pat my head. "Braaav!"

I smile at my pokemon amidst all my blubbering. "Ah….I feel a bit better now," I say. "Well...I'm not going to sit around here anymore! I'm going to find a way to get out of this prison-no matter what everyone else says, it's a cell-and find my loved ones." I push myself to my feet. "But I've got to get into N's graces….that's the only way I'll be able to convince him to let me out...even for a little bit."

Brave nods at me, and I pull out her Pokeball. "I promise I won't leave you in here for so long again...but...I need to go commence my plan right now." My pokemon bobs her head enthusiastically and I beam at her with pride as she disappears in a flash of red light.

Pocketing the Pokeball, I dash out of my room, and sprint down the hall. Where could N be at this time? Who knows...but I'm going to find him!

I stop in the hall when I see a door I hadn't looked at before. It's opposite of the piano room… Perhaps I can explore a little before I find N. Yeah...I'll do that.

Shouldering the door open, I peek inside. The air is warm, and makes me feel happy that I wore my signature tank top and shorts.

My mouth opens wider when I actually look at the interior. The expanse of the room is like a miniature green house...with several chairs and tables scattered here and there. It's like...one could have a party in here.

I inch slowly into the room, taking in the scenery with every step I take. There are palm trees, exotic flowers, and plants that stretch out of their designated patches. The floor is covered in gray bricks that make a path to the center where a large circular section is, and a round table is placed in the middle which is made of intricately twisted silver wire.

Blinking, I realize I'd stopped in the center of the garden, and look around. "Come on out Brave!" I say, tossing my Pokeball into the air. She appears, looking slightly confused, and I smile. "I was thinking...since this place is just _here_...why don't you use it as a place to stretch your wings? It's definitely a better option than staying in a Pokeball all day."

Brave caws happily, and flies up towards the ceiling and simply soars around the room. I put my hands on my hips before returning the Pokeball to my pocket, and turning to leave. "I'll be back later!" I call over my shoulder, "I need to go work on something!"

Exiting the room, I'm about to run off when I hear something: Piano music. The melody rings softly through the hall and into my ears. I pause, and quietly pad over to door leading to the piano room. I push it open, and look inside.

I blink in surprise when I see N sitting on the bench and lightly tapping the keys as they form tunes that flow into the air as melancholic soundwaves.

I feel as if I were standing there for hours until the music stops, and I blink, realizing I'd been staring at N for...ten minutes.

"Hello Touko,..." N says, a gentle smile on his face. I'm about to return the look when a flashback of how he treated Ghetsis flies through my mind. I shove down a flinch, and look up at him.

"Hi…" I say, feeling a bit shy. Wait..WHAT? I, TOUKO, THE HERO OF UNOVA IS _NOT _SHY! I huff, and cross my arms. "Yo."

N raises his eyebrows slightly, but merely chuckles, holding a loose fist near his mouth as he does so. "Come here…" he says, and holds out an upturned palm towards me.

I don't move; I don't necessarily want to be near him at the moment...after how he treated Ghetsis...wow...never thought I'd ever think that…

Suddenly, my feet begin moving against my will, and I stare at them with bugged eyes as I promptly walk over to N's side.

He pats the bench between his legs, and I decide to sit down immediately in a swift movement, plopping down on the bench. ...I don't want that weird moving thing to happen again. I don't like being out of control...

N leans his face over my right shoulder and rests it there. "Lift up your hands and put them on the keys," he says quietly, his voice sinking into my subconscious and I listen to him. The King places his on top of mine, and slowly pushes down on my fingers, thus tapping the keys in a procession of musical notes.

I feel my face heat up as N closes his eyes and plays piano with me, nudging my hands in the right direction as we move up and down the piano.

After a while, N's hands still as the last note rings out in the small room, and I pause, wondering what to do now. My brain seems to have frozen and I can't think straight. N does nothing, and I'm beginning to wonder if he fell asleep.

Turning my head, I open my mouth to say something to him, but I stop as I find N's face less than an inch away from mine. Our lips are brushing together, and I can feel his warm breath on my face.

"Touko…."

I'm about to leap away when N closes the distance between us and presses his mouth firmly against mine.

I'm too out of it to even process what it feels like; my brain just short circuits.

N pulls me towards him, his arms enveloping my small frame, and I blink, immediately regaining my alert mind.

HE'S FUCKING _KISSING _ME!?

* * *

_**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**_


	12. String 12

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

**A/N: Heh... *evil cackle* And thank you. Well, the entire fic will have cussing so...yeah...I don't really need to put a warning since every chapter will have it and I stated that this has explicit content and stuff soooo.  
And to you guys...yes, no one is in control here except... ;)  
Along with N slapping Ghetsis. Ha, I personally liked that part... ^_^**

_~String 12~_

I'm frozen for a moment, but right as I'm about to punch him in the gut, N pulls back, and his expression leaves me speechless. I feel my mouth slightly ajar, as he reaches up and cups my face between his gentle, two large hands and taps his forehead against mine.

N elegantly stands up with one swift twist and looks down at me on the piano bench. "I have something to do now," he says softly, "but I'll be back to eat dinner with you as soon as I'm finished."

N carefully kisses my forehead and ruffles my bangs before slipping out of the room and leaving me sitting there in confusion.

What...just...happened…?

Putting a hand to my head, I feel my heart pounding loudly in my ears as the oncoming blush rockets across my face in a blazing glory.

What did N just do!? I mean...I knew he wanted me to be his Princess...but I'd always assumed it was because I was an excellent trainer who'd beaten him several times throughout my journey! I'd never thought that he...actually…

I squeeze my eyes shut, my face crinkling. I just can't think that...I just can't-I won't. I refuse to think it-!

_He likes me._

I slap myself-hard. My cheek stings and I feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes from the pain, but ignore them as I push myself off the sleek black bench and stumble over to the door.

My mouth parts slightly, and I don't realize it for a second, but I'm laughing. Laughing so hard my sides ache, and I'm forced to hold them to prevent more pain.

N fucking likes me. I've never thought of something so bizarre in my life. I cannot believe it! It feels as if someone has turned my head around and screwed me over.

Tottering out of the room, I rub my face as I get out the last of my crazed giggles. I must be going stir crazy!

That's when I hear a loud scratching sound. I freeze, and turn to look over my shoulder; the glass wall that is on the opposite end of the piano room has a figure sitting behind it.

A large Pidgeot is scratching at the glass as it sits on the tan stone balcony. I spy something poking out of its beak.

I cross over to it, and put my hand up against the glass which is blocking us from meeting. The pokemon blinks up at me and holds out the object in its mouth: A letter.

Freezing, I stare at it. Could it be a letter from my Mom? Or from my friends? I palm the glass in frustration as I find that there is no door to the outside...

Then why the hell would there be a balcony!?

Pidgeot doesn't seem affected by annoyance and simply walks over to the very edge of the glass wall. I mirror its movements and the two of us head to the left.

I blink as the flying type ruffles its feather and somehow manages to _slip _the letter underneath the wall. I stare at it as the envelope skids towards my feet and stops at my toes.

The Pidgeot gives me one last, hard look before taking to the air and stealthily flying low towards a forest that is barely visible past the balcony.

Watching as it goes, I jump, remembering the letter and bend down to pick it up with my thumb and index finger, turning it over and inspecting it carefully.

I take a whiff of the parchment used, and decide it can't be from my home town, because the smell is wrong; my heart sinks.

Pocketing the letter, I decide to look at it later, as the fact that it isn't from Nuvema is a bit upsetting.

I take the stairs to go downstairs and wonder what I can do today that won't bore me to death...not that there's anything interesting here...besides the piano room, and the green house room…

I pause at the stairs, and look up towards the highest floor. If only I wanted to go up there...then maybe I'd find something interesting…

Shaking my head, I skip down the steps two at a time, and stop at the bottom. Hang on...why _don't _I want to go up there? I went up there once before…

Also, when I tried to grab my pokeballs from those racks, I wasn't even able to touch them, and then after that, there were the two instances where I couldn't eat my dessert because something was stopping me from doing so.

My hand grips the side railing tightly, and I feel my cheeks drain of color. What does...that mean? I look up the stairs, and start running up towards them, but my feet suddenly stop, and I'm rooted to the ground, not allowing me to continue. My eyes widen, and I immediately back away, the feeling disappearing.

Clenching my fists several times, I run towards my room, thoughts flying through my mind at a hundred miles an hour. I need to figure out what is going on!

I push through my door and run to the rocking chair where my bag is. I'm about to look inside when I feel something slip out of my pocket.

The letter.

Pausing, I lean over, one foot rising into the air behind me as I lift the envelope off the ground and hold it balanced between my palms.

I take in a breath, and rip the letter open before unfolding the parchment and scanning its content.

My heart stops.

_Touko,_

_I wouldn't be writing to you unless it was absolutely necessary, but there is something very important that I need to tell you. The man named N that you have relations with is nothing like you think he is. He is manipulative, secretive, and should not be trusted. I'm telling you this for your own good. He is using underhanded tactics to get what he wants. And what I'm trying to explain, is that his goal to help Pokemon isn't what he's after._

_Touko, he has taken over Unova._

_No, I'm not lying. He has, and all other regions have had warnings that he's trying to rule over the entire world, and is slowing taking it, region by region. You need to find a way to get out of there and meet up with me. Please hurry, because N's control is _unnatural_, and I can't protect you from him where I am now. Hurry and escape, Touko._

_-Father_

My hands begin trembling, and I stare at the last sentence. I've...got to go…

Now.

* * *

_**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**_


	13. String 13

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

_~String 13~_

There's a loud crash, and I'm the one responsible. My door is almost thrown off its hinges as I tear down the hallway, my heart hammering as I run blindly, not caring where I go, but as long as I keep moving I should be fine.

I'm apparently not paying attention to my surroundings, because once I'm on one of the lower levels of the compound, I slam into someone.

"Princess…" a voice says dully, and I blink, looking up to see Ghetsis' blank eyes staring down at me as he holds me in place so that I don't fall.

Stepping back, I run a hand through my messy hair, tousling it even more than it already was. "S-sorry…" I mutter, and am about to take off again when he snags my wrist.

"What is it?" he asks, his eyes narrowing.

I suddenly realize that I'm shaking, all over in fact. I fall into Ghetsis, my palms against his chest as I simply lean against my former enemy, eyes wide as I try to understand why I'm trembling.

The letter slips from my fingers, and I freeze, before looking down and watching it slowly flutter to the floor, and skids across the smooth marble.

Ghetsis leaves one hand on my shoulder before bending over and scooping it up. He turns it over in his hands, and is about to scan it when I slap it from his grasp.

"D-don't look at that!" I stutter again, my entire body still vibrating. "It's...nothing…"

Ghetsis simply looks at me, "Then why are you so desperate for me not to see it?" he inquires quietly, his eyes boring into me as I stare at the ground, not wanting to answer him.

"I'm fine," I say, hugging my arms tightly against my chest, trying to control myself so that I'll be still. "It's nothing, really." I pick up the letter where it landed by Ghetsis' booted foot, and straighten before squaring my shoulders and walking away.

"If you say so," Ghetsis murmurs after me, and I stop. "If you ever need to talk, I'll listen. And I might have a few things to say myself…"

I listen as he leaves, and run what he said through my head again. There are no underlying notions in his tone. He's dead serious, and I shiver. That scares me the most. If he was the Ghetsis I used to know, then I'd know how to deal with him. I just don't understand this shell of the man he once was that I'm seeing now.

Blinking, I remember the crumpled letter in my hand as I squeeze it tightly. I loosen my grip, and let out a breath, eyes slipping shut, before I look ahead, and stride towards the stairs.

Once I'm on my floor again, I head immediately for the greenhouse. I don't think that a panic attack is what I need. First, I should just go and calm down with Brave before thinking the letter over.

The one from my father…

Shaking my head, I walk a bit faster towards the room I'm heading towards, and push the sleek, wooden door open with my sweaty palm.

My father…

The man who hasn't been in contact with my mother and I for ages. One day he just up and disappeared. He left a letter...I think… Mom told me he did, but she said it had been nothing and never let me read it. Who knows where it could be now. Where _she _is now.

Brave must've noticed me, because she swerves down and lands to my left, before nudging me so that I know she's there.

Blinking, I turn and pat her head and the flying type immediately realizes something is wrong.

"Braaaav," she whines quietly, and ruffles her soft, downy feathers as I head towards the garden table at the center of the temperate greenhouse.

I take a seat after pulling the chair out unconsciously, and stare at the worried pokemon in front of me...yet not really focusing on her form.

What should I do about my father's letter? Is he right? Was it really _from _him? Can I trust its sources?

Sighing, I shake my head. I have to trust it. That Pidgeot was my father's. I haven't seen it in years, but I am almost positive it's his. It may be a little older and perhaps a bit more powerful, but it's still that same flying type who I used to take rides on when I was a young tike.

Brave flaps over to me and squats down by the chair; my hand moves over to brush her head robotically as I have done many times until I blink and look down at her.

"Sorry Brave," I say wearily, "I'm a little...distracted now...actually...a lot."

My pokemon just looks up at me with her large black orbs; I run a hand through my hair and allow it to flop down on the table after doing so; luckily the table doesn't have any sharp edges.

I feel my eyebrows knit together as I glare at the floor between my shoes for a long moment. "Oh Brave…" I murmur softly, closing my eyes slowly. "What should I do?"

Rubbing my forehead with a limp hand, I try to keep myself from crying simply because of stress. I should stop being whiny…that's definitely not going to help. It never has in the past, and it didn't help me become the Hero of Unova.

"Brave…" I say, noticing that my pokemon has moved away from my hand, and turn my head to see...she's not there. What? Where'd she-?

"Brave…?"

Standing up, I look around, and frown. Where had she gone? I would've known if she'd flew away. It was as if...she'd vanished altogether…

Stuffing my father's letter into the pocket of my jean shorts, I push myself to my feet with my fingertips, my chair skidding back as I look around for my missing pokemon.

Suddenly, out of the blue, I feel as if someone were hugging me carefully from behind and placing a loving hand on my forehead to relax me. My body goes limp, and I sag against them...which shouldn't be possible since there's _no one _here; there's no way anyone could be supporting my weight..yet it's still happening. I must be hallucinating...but...

What's happening? Why am...I...just so…?

My eyes begin to flutter closed as I try to stay awake. It doesn't work, and I am gently placed in the chair as a warm feeling pulls me under, and into the realm of dreams.

* * *

_**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**_


	14. String 14

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hikari: You speak English fine. :) I'm glad you like the plot.**

**Sakura Touko: Haha, your reaction is great. ^-^**

* * *

_~String 14~_

Rubbing my eyes, I look around the room with crusty eyelids and a heavy head. I push myself up and blink at my room as I sit propped up on my elbows.

How did I get back to my room, anyway? Did I teleport? But that hasn't happened since I was a little kid! I smile, putting a finger to my lips as I let out a small laugh, and catapult myself up and onto the cool marble floor.

I won't question how I got in my room; I haven't been able to figure out a lot of things since N basically proposed to me...but that doesn't mean I'm not going to try and figure it out now. I'll search this castle/compound top to bottom until I find every secret tucked in any nook or cranny I come across.

Grinning slightly, I reach into my pocket and retrieve the letter from my father. I smooth out the wrinkles and flatten it on my bedspread as I scan it over with a flit of my eye. Once I find out what N is up too, I'll save my mom, friends, and find my father. Then we'll stop whatever is happening and-maybe-I'll save the day. Once again; as the Hero of Unova.

After soaking up the words my father had sent me for the dozenth time, I fold the scrap of paper, and stow it in my pocket as I head to the bathroom to shower. I feel like I've slept for way too long, and that is most likely true; I look at the clock on the wall and see that it is 5:00 A. M.

Sighing, I yawn, as water wells up in the corners of my eyes and scratch the side of my face as I push the door open and into my fascinating bathroom.

A nice relaxing soak sounds nice. Yes...that's what I'll do. I fling my clothes onto the floor, and make sure to put the letter in a safe place as I step into the warm bath.

Steam begins clouding the room, and I close my eyes, allowing the heat to rejuvenate me from my exhausting time yesterday.

Come to think of it...N said he'd come to see me, but he never did. I blow some bubbles off my soapy hands and watch them pop. I don't remember putting _this _much bubble bath in the tub when I'd filled it up…

Shrugging, I sink down deeper into the layer of bubbles and causing my shoulders up to be the only part of me not submerged in water.

That's when I hear footsteps. "Who's there?" I demand, sitting up slightly, but making sure I don't fully move out of my protection of bubbles.

A tall figure appears and I feel my face heat up in anger. "YOU!" I shout, pointing a finger at N and sending water flying up at my swift arm movement. "What are you doing here-I'M TAKING A FUCKING BATH! GET OUT!"

He ignores my command, and walks behind me. I can't turn around...because I'll risk losing my bubble protection. Thank Arceus I put in extra bubble bath…

Leaning down, I sense N's chest behind my head as I sit against the side of the tub. "You should keep your hair down more often," he says casually as if this were a normal conversation, his hair tickling my cheeks and causing me to shudder.

"No way in hell," I comment snidely. "You snuck in on me in the bathroom, and while I'm taking a _bath_. Don't you dare try to make this situation '_okay'_."

N's face becomes visible as he leans over my head and I tilt my neck back to look at him as he cups my face between his two hands. "I'm not trying to," he replies, staring at my eyes thoughtfully. "But you keep forgetting something."

I squirm in the tub; the urge of jumping out and beating him as well as the knowledge of how embarrassing that would be are at war in my brain. "And what's that?" I mumble, trying to shy away from his touch.

"You're mine."

It's almost simply a wisp of air, but I can still hear what he says as if it were as clear as day.

Splashing around, I dive to the other side of the tub, sending steaming water everywhere, not really caring anymore if he sees me or not, and I manage to pull a mountain of bubbles up around me. "GET OUT!" I scream, not looking at him. I'm too furious to even argue with him. I'm definitely _not _his.

Absolutely not.

I hear a small sigh, and glance up to see N disappearing through the steam as it swirls around and encases him in a cloud, and removes him from my vision.

I wait for a bit to make sure that he's actually gone before creeping over to the faucet and turning off the water.

WHAT A HORRID EXPERIENCE!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I scramble down another staircase, not wanting to be spotted by the Plasma grunts. Sneaking around for evidence that N is taking over Unova is harder than I originally thought. Who knew the Plasma Compound was so HUGE! And to think I've explored this place many times already. Is it just me, or is it getting bigger?

Turning around a corner, I stop, and blink at what is before me. The hallway I'm facing is older looking, and made of stacked stones that look like something one would see in a castle. My curiosity sparks, and I sneak down the passageway, wondering what I'll find as it gets a little darker.

I wish I had my Volcarona...she could spit fire and light up the hall; I pause, and straighten. I'd completely forgotten! Brave is still missing! I can't go on a stupid search when my pokemon is gone!

I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!

Spinning around, I begin heading back the way I came, but crash into the wall after tripping over a loose stone tile. Instead of just jarring my shoulder in an extremely painful way, the wall gives, and I tumble into...a room?

I push myself up on my hands and look up to see a dimly lit..._library_?

* * *

_**Misty/Ms. Ketchum**_


	15. String 15

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

**A/N: Updating because my friend buddy-chan read this story when I said not to and loves it. Sooo, here! :)**

* * *

_~String 15~_

I don't realize I'm staring til I sneeze because of the dust. "AACHOO!" I rocket backwards and bump my head on the wall. I rub it as I push myself up, whilst leaning against the wall for support as I try to regain my balance. Where am I? What is this place?

Taking a step forward, I look around the small, secret compartment. There's a decently large table in the center, and three bookshelves sitting on opposite walls facing it. There is a single chair, and one, large faded book placed in front of the seat.

I walk over to the book, and reach out to touch it. "Harmonia Royalty…" I murmur, scanning its title with my eyes. "Huh…."

Flipping the book open to the first page, I finger the corner of the paper, and look at a picture of a soldier doned in armor, who is holding a sword pointed at the reader, which is me. I quickly switch to the next page, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the artwork. Which is sort of ridiculous because it's just a picture in a book...but I continue on to the next page-it is the first chapter.

There were many chapters that went on and on about different Harmonian lines, such as those who were financially smart, or geniuses, or even blood thirsty killers who murdered thousands of innocent peasants at least seven hundred years ago. I glance over most of those.

I blink, and finger the corner of the page. It's amazing that the Harmonia line has lasted for so long. I can't believe that they kept track of their history for so many years. It's almost unbelievable. But with the way N acts, and Ghetsis _acted_, I can confidently say I wouldn't put it past their predecessors.

Skimming through the book's content, I ignore the droning sentences of dates, family lines, and extended information on merchandise that was sold to peasants. Really...this book is very detailed and frankly...a bit boring.

I'm about to shut the book and simply look for Brave when I turn to the exact middle of the book. The title of the chapter stops me.

"King Charles, The Most Powerful Harmonia.." I murmur, brushing my hand against a portrait of an emotionless looking man in thick, purple and green robes that seemed to be suffocating him in their...poofy-ness. I snicker, and turn the page to read the first line in a personal entry by King Charles himself.

_I care not what the day is. Diaries mean nothing to me._

_I find just writing out the point of something is more important than _when _it was written._ _I am now King; I have thousands of subjects who bow down before me, but it doesn't feel right. I can sense something dark...even darker than the sin that surrounds me. My poor wife...she is affected the most by this poisonous, and invisible threat. I do not know what to do. But now that I am King, I cannot care for anyone but the kingdom and myself._

_It may sound bad that I think this way, but it is the mindset of all Kings; those who came before me, and those who will follow after me._

_Everyone fears me, and that is how it should be. But that isn't because I am simply the_ King.

_No._

_If that were so, I would feel incompetent. I wouldn't be a true king if I didn't have one thing. And fortunately for me, I have it. And the greatest of it's kind._

Total control.

_Not the foolish control where one thinks that just because they are in power that they can keep it, because that is only a trick of the mind. The only way to truly be in control, is to have the entire mind and body of a nation in between one's fingertips. What I am saying is not figurative speech...it is the truth. Absolute control means one can do whatever they want with a person._

_And that's exactly what I possess…._

Staring at the text that ends the paragraph, I freeze. If I'm reading this correctly..then King Charles was saying he could..control his subjects? But how? Was he able to make them do whatever he said? Is that even possible?

I put a hand to my chin; come to think of it...all those weird blips when I couldn't control my arms and stop my legs from moving started when I came to the Plasma Compound…

My eyes widen as I feel a gnawing begin at the pit of my stomach. There were also those moments when I forgot what I was doing, _and _thinking. Could the power this ancient King was talking about be...something that is around even now? He mentioned that there was an unsettling darkness surrounding him. So perhaps that was it?

Could this power be stuck in the Plasma Compound? Is it messing with me!?

There's the sound of something moving, and I squeak, looking up while clutching the book to my chest tightly with straining fingers gripping its worn cover to see someone.

"Ghetsis.." I breathe, my voice coming out in an outtake of air. "What…?"

He looks half-gone. And I mean seriously, it is worse than normal. He seems to be the living dead as he looks at me with soulless eyes.

"I see you found this place," he says, his voice rougher than gravel. I don't answer as he waves his arm out in a sweeping gesture. "I'm glad you found it...before it's too late."

I finally find my voice, and swallow thickly. "W-what? Find what before it's too late?" I purse my lips and still hold onto the book.

"Need you look any further? It's right before you," he says, pointing at me. "You just read it for yourself. King Charles."

"But this King is-..is simply an ancient guy who seems a little messed up in the head," I say, my mouth curling into a nervous smile. "There's nothing about it that could be of any importance."

"Touko…" Ghetsis says, taking a step towards me. "Stop fooling yourself."

"Fooling myself? What have I said?" I say, my voice rising an octave higher.

"Listen to what your mind has already realized," Ghetsis continues, and I shake my head, backing up and bumping against a bookshelf.

"N-no…"

"You need to stop it before it's too late," the older man says wearily. "Please…I beg you…"

I stare at him in a twisted expression of shock and horror. "Stop what…?" I ask weakly.

The once, very great man, kneels before me and stares a little above my head in a daze before looking into my eyes with a hard stare; his face shows such a powerful expression that I feel like he's trying to tell me something with it.

"N has taken over Unova. He has turned against the Sages, and is controlling everyone. You need to stop him before the entire world falls to his sole will."

* * *

_**Misty/Ms. Ketchum**_


	16. String 16

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

_~String 16~_

**A/N: BTW, this chapter is gonna have some umm...IMPORTANT PLOT POINTS SO I HOPE YOU LIKE! ;) You don't know how long I've been waiting to post this. I wrote this like a year and a half ago...so... xD**

* * *

**Part 3 - Surrender**

"**Verb:**

_Surrender_

To give oneself up into the power of another, especially as a prisoner; to submit or give in."

* * *

I'm curled up in the fetal position when I finally decide it's time to move around. After Ghetsis had begged me to stop N, I'd fled the room and ended up here in the rocking chair, my entire body encasing "Harmonia Royalty". I think I fell asleep at one point too...

Pushing myself up, I allow my fingers to unclench themselves from around the dusty cover before setting the thick book aside and on the marble floor.

I should go and apologize to Ghetsis...I overreacted and ran away even though I should've listened to him. He could very well be right about..N and everything else he told me.

Sliding my feet onto the cool floor, I head towards the door and place my hand against its smooth surface before pushing on it.

The door doesn't budge.

I press against it again, and nothing happens. My eyebrows knit together and I bring up my second hand and slam both palms against the solid metal and jar my arms.

"SHIT!" I exclaim, my eyes glowering at it. "Why the hell is this locked!?" I give it a swift kick and look around the room for something to ram the door with. Not that that would help me get out. The door is five inches thick..

"N!" I shout, spinning around and looking back and forth. "If you're watching me now, what the fuck is going on!? Let me out of here now!"

There's no response, and I feel heat rise up from my throat to my face, and whirl around to face the door before kicking it again and hurting my toes. "DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!"

Running away from the door, I pick up the largest object that is in the room that I can actually lift: The rocking chair.

I heave it into my arms and charge at the door before tossing the chair at it at full force. The chair shatters, and I stare in shock as the door remains perfectly fine, not a dent or scratch to be seen.

A chunk of the chair slams into my forehead, and I black out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I awaken to find myself still on the floor; there's a pillow underneath my head, but I don't take any notice of it, and push myself up before hobbling over to the door to lean against it.

It is still locked.

"N!" I whisper with a strain in my voice. "I thought you said that I could go anywhere I wanted….so...what happened? Why did you lock me in here?"

There's no reply.

Of course there isn't! He can't hear me anyway… I turn away from the door, and look at the clock to see that its hands point to the 5. It's already that late? How long had I been lying there on the ground?

A day? Two days?

Putting a hand to my stomach, I shake my head. It couldn't have been longer than a day, because I'm not even that hungry. I glance around the room and notice that the shards of the rocking chair have been taken away and that a new one replaces it.

I blink; someone has been here. I take a step, and look down to see my bare foot sinking into the cushion of the square pillow.

Leaning over, I scoop it up before chucking the thing onto my bed and walking over to the door.

"Open up damn it!" I complain. "I want to eat something and you're being slow!" I pause, and stare for a moment before opening my mouth again. "I thought you liked me? Why would you deliberately ignore me if you did? I don't understand-!" I gasp and put a hand up to my mouth.

No….

No, no, no, no! I didn't just say that aloud, did I?

Well shit…

Turning away from the door swiftly, I run and dive into my bed before hiding underneath the comforter. My face is steaming and I feel like I just shot myself in the foot.

THAT WAS SO FUCKING STUPID! How could I have said something so ridiculous!? I'm just glad N didn't hear that…

There's the sound of footsteps, and I realize someone has entered my room. Damn that silent door! It needs some good ol' squeaky hinges!

I hear someone clear their throat, and peek out from underneath the covers to see a grunt looking down at me. "Princess…" she says quietly, "we apologize for upsetting you. There were some...complications that the King had to take care of, but now everything is safe."

I cock my eyebrow at her before slipping out of the bed and standing. "Oh...I see…" I say. "I'll change into some new clothes and then I want to speak with N...can you tell him for me?"

"As you wish…" she says, and bows out of the room.

I turn away and run to the wardrobe before pulling on a figureless baby blue dress that falls to mid-thigh. I roll down the tops of my socks before padding out of the room and looking around for anyone to talk to. Perhaps even N.

I head downstairs to look around in case anything feels odd within the compound, and wind up passing several grunts who all have the same expression on their faces.

"Something wrong?" I ask, approaching them, while barring their way.

"Nothing," they reply monotonously.

"Have you seen Ghetsis?" I push on. "I need to speak with him."

The three simply break their formation and walk around me before continuing down the hallway. I look over my shoulder to watch them leave, the sound of their booted feet clopping against the floor.

Frowning, I cross my arms and enter the cafeteria. Everyone in here has the same blankness about them as I get some food from the cook.

I eat slowly, and for once, don't eat my dessert. Not that I've ever been able to eat it. My plans have always been foiled whenever I tried to. I'd already dumped my dishes in a container and headed upstairs before I realized that I didn't even know what food I'd eaten. Talk about not paying attention.

But back to what is more important...where is N? I want to talk to him and tell him how annoying he's been. I turn around and head up the last flight of stairs before arriving on my floor. I stop at the top and hold the railing for a moment.

There's absolute silence….that is, until I hear the quiet sound of music filtering into the hall a couple rooms down.

Following the noise, I look through the crack in the door to see N sitting at the piano, playing a mellow my own accord, I step inside, and close the door behind me, as I lean against it while the handle clicks.

N looks up, and I glance at him, before my eyes flit away, not wanting to meet his. Why do I feel so...odd? Like, the mood is entirely different now. Last time we were in here...it was like the air had been laced with nervous Beautifly. And now, it's as if the room is sagging in an invisible, and heavy fog.

I make my way over to N, and sit down on the far edge of the piano bench so that I leave a little space between myself and the young man beside me.

He doesn't stop playing, and it's a while before the melody ends and we're left in silence.

"I'll see you tonight at dinner," he says, as I'm about to speak.

Reaching out, I try to touch his shoulder, but he flinches away, his face blank. "...What?" I ask, my eyebrows narrowing together in confusion. N is usually the one who wants physical contact with me...not reject it.

He stands up, and looks down at me for a moment before turning away and looking at the door leading to the hallway. "Blue compliments your eyes," he says before his footsteps signal that he's leaving.

I whirl around on the piano bench, but he's gone and the door is sitting slightly ajar as my voice dies on my lips.

Turning my head back to the piano, I reach a hand out tentatively before pressing a couple keys and letting out a sigh.

That's when I hear a hissing sound and glance to the left to see that a portion of the glass wall has disappeared and that an opening to the balcony has revealed itself to me.

Rising to my feet, I slowly walk over to it and blink before putting one foot carefully over the line separating this room, and the balcony.

I freeze, but nothing happens and I'm not electrocuted or knocked unconscious...so everything should be fine,...right? I let out a breath, and walk out onto the balcony, looking around warily in case someone comes running at me. I clasp my hands together and close my eyes before sighing and heading to the railing.

Placing my hands on edge, I take in a breath of cool, fresh air. It smells nice out here.

Drip.

I frown, and glance over at my bare shoulder to see a dark dot of liquid creeping down the curve of my skin. I look up and see that there's another balcony above me, and that something dark is sticking to the top. My eyes widen, and I look around wildly, almost falling forward and over the edge.

Managing to catch myself, I let out a breath before freezing, my body tensing up so that I feel like I could vomit.

Below me is a mangled form.

It doesn't take me more than a millisecond to realize who it is.

The flashy robes, the startling hair...and then there's the knife sticking out of said-person's back as a staining flower of blood blooms out of their wound.

Ghetsis is dead.

* * *

**A/N: BADUM BOOM TISH! xD How did you guys like that, yo? :P Sorry for lack of updates. I need to write more and I'm distracted...**

_**Misty/Ms. Ketchum**_


	17. String 17

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

_~String 17~_

It's been days. I don't know exactly how long...but I haven't seen N in forever, and after seeing Ghetsis' mutilated body, I'd passed out and somehow ended up locked in my room again.

Sighing, I finger a strand of string that is coming undone from one of my bedsheets, and rub my forehead. There's absolutely nothing to do. I never got anything fun to pass the time, so my room is sparse and bare.

It kinda sucks as well. I hate being bored, and on top of that, all I do is sleep...it doesn't surprise me that I find plates of food set just a few feet from my door every time I awaken. I'm just glad they don't expect me to starve...

That's _not _what _I _wanted to do for a solid week.

….I think…?

Pushing myself up and out of the sheets, I pad over to the door, and lean my cheek against its cool surface for a moment. "...N?" I murmur quietly. "Where'd you go?" There's silence. "I don't understand what's going on…"

Nothing happens. I swallow thickly, feeling a little let down that he didn't answer, and turn away from the door forlornly.

Suddenly, it flies open, and I'm encased in someone's embrace.

"W-wha-!?" I start, but I'm cut off when we hit the floor with a jolting thud.

I look up at N, my eyes wide from being startled as he hovers above my form; his hands hold my wrists on either side of my head.

"N-...N..?" I stammer, waiting for N to get up.

He doesn't.

Instead, he lowers himself so that we're flush together, and I feel my embarrassment meter skyrocket as heat radiates off my cheeks. N's face is closing in towards mine, and I know exactly what he's planning next. Squeezing my eyes shut, I flail about.

I DON'T WANT N TO KISS MEEEEE!

I stop moving, as N rests his forehead against mine, and breathes in and out as his eyes flutter closed. He just stays there without moving, and I blink at his relaxed face; all traces of stress are gone as he basically breathes in my scent and...falls asleep?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I groan; it's been an hour and N is STILL asleep. He must've been exhausted for one reason or another. I push myself up onto my palms and manage to crawl out from underneath N. Grabbing his shoulder, I sling one of his arms around my thin neck so that I can carry him over to my bed. It's better than him sleeping on the floor.

This would be a _lot _easier if he wasn't so FUCKING HEAVY!

Grunting, I shove N onto the bed; he faceplants into the pillows as I grab one leg and toss it up before bending back down to get the other. Moving him is proving to be quite a chore…

I climb onto the bed and proceed to roll him over so that the nest of pillows doesn't suffocate him; I move nimbly over his large form, and manage to get him turned around before slumping down and gasping for breath.

That's when I realize where I'm sitting.

My face burns as I notice that I'm straddling N. In a jerky movement, I try to jump away, but end up slipping and slamming my forehead into the headboard of the bed, thus passing out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

My eyes crinkle as I let out a small grunt, the pounding in my head throbbing dreadfully. What the hell happened?

Oh yeah…

Blinking, I look up at the ceiling and realize I'm under the covers of my bed. I glance to the side, my eyes sliding over to see N sitting in a chair. His arms are crossed on the edge of the bed as he rests his head on them and watches me.

"You're awake," he says, smiling gently, a blanket of calmness surrounding him.

My eyelids flutter rapidly as I try to process what I should say. "Uhh...I think?"

Immediately, I facepalm, and regret it seconds later. "OWWWWWW!" I yelp, curling up in a ball as I clutch my forehead with both my hands. A good thing to note for later: Never hit a bruise that's on your head. It's worse than a brain freeze.

N rolls me over abruptly with a flick of his hand, and puts a careful finger against the delicate skin of my forehead. "Are you alright?" he asks, his eyebrows knitting together in genuine concern.

I give him a small nod of acknowledgement and push myself up onto my palms before looking into his eyes dead on, my heart beginning to quicken as words formulate in my head.

"N…" I say, my mouth feeling extremely dry, like a desert. Am I going to go through with this? Should I? Is it a good idea? I mean..after what happened to Ghetsis..I don't know if I should.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I let out a breath before blurting my words out. "I...need to talk to you."

The quiet King looks at me with an unreadable expression as I lean closer..and closer towards him, my hair falling over my shoulder as I stare up into his eyes...

* * *

_**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**_


	18. String 18

_M-a-r-i-o-n-e-t-t-e_

* * *

Summary: The battle ended in a tie. N told her to become his princess. She gave him the finger and told him to get lost. After going home, she came to a realization: Her every move was being controlled by N. She was his puppet, and he was her master. Who will win? N's desire? Or her heart?

* * *

**A/N: Yeah...so I've been MIA. Sorry...it's definitely going to continue. ^-^ But enjoy this chapter. Maybe. I haven't read this since January 2015, so I have no idea what happened. xD**

* * *

_~String 18~_

I swallow-hard. Should I ask this? Is it really something I want to know? But I don't want to be held from the truth. My hand clenches a wad of bed sheet tightly as I feel sweat trickle down my temple.

"What is it, Touko?" N inquires, his voice strong, but lofty at the same time.

The question dies in my throat, and I slowly sink back into a sitting position, my eyes blinking methodically; N continues to look at my placidly.

"Did you want to know something?" he asks, and I somehow hear a hardness in his voice even though it's soft sounding. This alone keeps me from wanting to answer him. Think! Think of something!

Opening and closing my mouth like a Magikarp, I flounder about in my mind, trying to find something to say that won't piss him off. Because I get the feeling what I was about to ask just might.

"When's dinner?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I fidget quite obviously in the chair some grunts had provided me when N and I had first entered the dining room. The walls are a bland beige with some royal blue curtains hung here and there to thankfully create a small splash of color. No matter how little it still is.

Where was N? He left me in this nicely cushioned chair and then disappeared. Was he going to make me eat all by myself?

_Wouldn't that be exactly how I eat in the cafeteria every day…? Alone? _I think sourly, but just as I'm about to get up and leave, the door opens and N strides in followed by a chef. Taking a seat beside me, he waits until dinner is laid out before sending everyone away, and we are the only ones here.

Great…

Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye, I try not to fidget, but fail spectacularly and my knee slams into his as it spazzes out. I freeze, and stare at a plate of bread rolls.

N continues to chew on something that I can't see out of the corner of my eye and I'm about to think he didn't even notice when reaches over, and places a hand on my knee...and simply leaves it there.

My eyes bug out and I feel the tiny bit of appetite I had managed to get earlier disappear as my heart hammers in my chest like a miniature Sawk trying to escape.

"...Touko?" I finally hear, and turn to see N looking at me, repeating my name for the fifth time.

"..What?" I ask, my brain coming out of a fog.

"Earlier, what were you truly going to ask of me?" N inquires quietly, and I blink as I find his face has somehow gotten closer to mine without me realizing it.

Backing up a bit as a reflex, I feel my chair scoot away from the King before me. "Nothing!" I say, planting a smile on my face, and waving a hand back in forth as if to get rid of any questions he may have.

N doesn't seem convinced, and continues to give me a wary look of doubt. "Touko…" he says in a commanding tone.

I can't ask N if he murdered Ghetsis in cold blood. Who knows what trigger that will set off. I need to think of something else to say. Fast.

"Do you like me?!" I blurt, spit spraying from my mouth like a total idiot. "Like...'_like_ like?'" I blink at how ridiculous my sentence was. _Really_, Touko? That's the _best _sentence you can come up with?! I leave a quick millisecond to mentally beat myself up before paying attention to N's reaction.

It's a lot different than what I was expecting, that's for sure. Swiftly standing, he pushes his chair in towards the table and turns on his heel before heading to the door. I stare after him until I realize he's _not _coming back.

Springing up, I catch up to him, and run around to stand before him, grabbing his upper arms and looking at his face. "Wait..where are you going?" I question. "What's wrong?"

He pries my grip off him, and exits through the door without a word. I stare after him, confusion flooding my head as I watch the door swing silently shut.

That's when my vision darkens and I collapse into a heap on the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Damn that loser! I stare at the ceiling of my room as I lie on my bed, spread eagle. There has to be a reason for this overtly strange behavior.. I mean, if he wouldn't even answer my question about his obvious affection towards me, than something had to be terribly wrong.

Oh...fuck this shit.

Rolling into an upright position, I scratch my head as my hair poofs out in every which direction. Maybe...maybe I can come up with some way of extracting some information from N? But how could I? He wouldn't say he liked me. I put a hand to my chin. Perhaps _I_ should be the one who makes the first move. I can't leave it all up to him.

Pausing, I blink in contemplation at how I would accomplish this.

Wait… I would have to get physical.

My face burns.

How on earth could I have thought of something so weird! Oh my Arceus! I'm STUPID. There is no way I could ever go through with a plan as awkward as that. No. I will need to think of something else that will help me obtain the information I need.

Glaring at the door, I slide off the bed and plod towards it. I reach out and grasp the handle before pushing the door open and looking out into the empty hallway.

That's when I hear the insistent scratching noise coming from the piano room. I hadn't gone in there since I'd seen Ghetsis' mangled body. Gulping, I creep towards it and manage to pry the door open without shaking too much. Will I find another grim reminder of how my life isn't safe anymore?

Sticking through the slit in the glass is a small, beige letter.

* * *

**A/N: Maybe I'll write more? Maybe not. Who knows. I sure don't. But I do apologize for anyone who has been waiting for me to update any of my fanfics. I just don't have the time or energy to do much anymore. :/**

_**~Misty/Ms. Ketchum**_


End file.
